


Дживс и амурная дилемма

by neublau, sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neublau/pseuds/neublau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: В этой истории причудливым образом переплелись Светящийся Кролик, Гигантская Брызгалка, несостоявшийся сеанс рестлинга, неудачная лодочная прогулка, большое количество огурцов и парочка желтых носков с желтым же кушаком в придачу. Смешать, не взбалтывать, приправить щедрой щепоткой романтики — и вы получаете на выходе классическую историю про приключения Дживса и Вустера)





	Дживс и амурная дилемма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Amatory Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575365) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



«Нет иного исцеления от любви, чем любить еще больше»  
Генри Давид Торо

Ужасно забавно, как все вышло, а? То есть — с одной стороны, нельзя ведь сказать, что жизнь Вустера полна горестей и бед, однако с другой, иногда мне кажется, что я и повернуться не могу без того, чтобы не споткнуться о собственные ноги и уйти с головой в суп, где и булькаю себе с несчастным видом, пока Дживс — ну, вы знаете, мой слуга — не смилостивится и не вытащит меня оттуда. И вот ведь до чего же странно, что на этот раз именно Дживс, хоть и заполненный, как обычно, до бровей отборнейшей треской, оказался по самую маковку в бульоне собственного изготовления — и ждал, когда Вустер бросит ему спасательный круг.

Но я забегаю вперед. И пусть конкретно эта история из жизни Бертрама У. Вустера вогнала бы в краску даже уличного торговца рыбой или поставщика заливных ужей, все равно стоит начать ее рассказывать сначала. В любом случае, я твердо намерен возложить вину за все произошедшее на Светящегося Кролика и Гигантскую Брызгалку — тех еще зловредных вредителей. Хотя, безусловно, нельзя ее снимать и с огурцов…

Но нет, совершенно бессмысленно тыкать пальцем в лица огурцов, как бы они этого ни заслужили. Ведь дело все в том, что, если бы не подлое предательство Бинго…

Гм-гм. Давайте-ка я просто изложу факты, ладно? 

Если уж где-то начинать эту историю, то с гадкого пятна на человечестве, мерзкого прыща Таппи Глоссопа. Таппи, этот паразитический элемент, умудрился охмурить мою кузину Анджелу — и теперь их буквально не оторвать друг от друга. Я сам бы к Таппи и на пушечный выстрел не приблизился, но Анджела, когда я рассказал ей обо всех издевательствах, которые это чудовище в человеческом обличье совершило над телом вашего покорного, лишь рассмеялась, предательница, и заявила, что будет теперь любить его еще больше.

От этих слов, скажу вам честно, меня бросило в дрожь — и я еще тверже уверился в том, что быть мне холостяком всю оставшуюся жизнь, что бы ни говорили мои многочисленные тетушки по этому поводу и каких бы невест мне ни подбрасывали в надежде, что я споткнусь хотя бы об одну. Спасибо, Господи, за то, что у меня есть Дживс.

Но вернемся к Таппи. Вот все, что вам нужно знать об этом дьяволе: однажды он поспорил со мной на то, что я смогу преодолеть расстояние над бассейном в «Трутнях», цепляясь за висящие сверху гимнастические кольца. Я — парадно одетый и предварительно неплохо разгоряченный содержимым пары бокалов — прекрасно справлялся с задачей, пока не случилась катастрофа. Этот хитрый подлец отбросил последнее кольцо, в результате чего я с ужасным шумом свалился в воду. До сих пор этот случай является мне в кошмарах — я просыпаюсь ночью, скриплю зубами и планирую ужасную месть. Именно для этого я приобрел, как уже упоминалось, Светящегося Кролика, а на самый крайний случай Гигантскую Брызгалку. 

Из заслуживающего доверия источника я узнал, что Светящийся Кролик, помещенный в чью-либо комнату, начинает прыгать, пищать и пугать несчастного обитателя комнаты до икоты. И чем меньше будет сказано о загадочном и таинственном действии Гигантской Брызгалки, тем лучше. Однако у судьбы были другие планы, и моей мести пришлось подождать, пока Дживс использовал свои волшебные таланты на дело улаживания проблем в отношениях Таппи и Анджелы. Я уже упоминал, что Анджела, в общем и целом, девица хоть куда — и если она желает быть скованной по рукам и ногам с парнем вроде Таппи, кто такой Вустер, чтобы вставать у нее на пути? Никто. То есть, конечно, вообще-то он кто-то, а вовсе не маленькое привидение, которое болтается по дому, запинаясь за мебель, так? 

Теперь, по зрелому размышлению, мне уже совершенно ясно, что я зря обвинял огурцы и Светящегося Кролика во всей этой заварушке. Нет, во всем виноват этот жуткий пройдоха и по совместительству мой лучший приятель Таппи.

Надо бы купить ему в ближайшее время выпивку.

До сих пор все звучит ужасно запутанно, да? Позвольте мне все-таки совершить последнюю попытку взять приступом крепость под названием смысл… 

Дело было в ноябре. Ночи наступали все раньше, а про утра лучше и вообще не говорить. Можно утверждать, что вустеровское тело подрастеряло присущую ему упругость, расплылось по краям и стало напоминать бланманже. Для тенниса было слишком холодно, а с того Великого Всплеска в «Трутнях» я резко разлюбил плавание. Даже вставать по утрам — и то превратилось для меня в почти непосильную задачу, и я по большей части просто шатался по квартире, как потерянная душа, и ждал, когда же придет кто-нибудь и избавит меня от страданий. Вечера в «Трутнях» потеряли свое очарование, ведь каждый раз, когда я заходил туда пропустить стаканчик-другой, ко мне тут же подсаживался очередной влюбленный приятель. Мою силу духа не так-то легко пошатнуть, но нельзя в конце концов не устать, когда тебя в очередной раз просят расхваливать фото дамы с решительной линией подбородка или умоляют выбрать у парня лучшую сторону, когда обе настолько ужасны, что об этом страшно подумать. Бертрам решил, что с него хватит. Он растерял всю свою энергию и желал только одного: с мрачным видом сидеть на диване. Именно этим я и занимался, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы выпить освежающий коктейль, принесенный Дживсом, или задумчиво сунуть в рот вилку с едой. 

Поэтому-то у меня и ушло больше времени, чем обычно, на то, чтобы заметить необычное явление: что-то случилось с Дживсом.

Кажется, я ведь уже упоминал моего слугу Дживса? Прежде чем нанять его, я жалел тех несчастных парней, которые, бывает, попадают под каблук к собственным камердинерам. Но у меня заняло меньше секунды, чтобы начать жалеть любого несчастного, у которого нет Дживса — как только я осознал, как улыбнулась мне судьба, когда вверила его чуткой заботе. Дживс, видите ли, один из тех мозговитых парней, на которых всегда можно положиться. Я не могу сосчитать всех ситуаций, из которых он меня выуживал, а если учесть, что я готов считать самые разные ситуации, — думаю, вы поймете, о чем я.

Дживс, понимаете, он вроде как помесь энциклопедии и частного детективного агентства в человеческом воплощении. Ум так и светится в его глазах. Спросите у него: «Каков квадратный корень из девяноста четырех тысяч трехсот двенадцати?» (если вы, конечно, до такой степени зануда), и он разве что сделает паузу, чтобы набрать в легкие воздух, прежде чем выдать вам верный ответ. Озадачьте его организацией импровизированной вечеринки на пару дюжин приглашенных, половина из которых объявляет себя фрукторианцами и оплакивает любое несчастное яблочко, сорванное с дерева до того, как придет его время, а другая половина питается исключительно плотью убитых животных — Дживс и глазом не моргнет. Сообщите ему, что его молодой господин нечаянно оказался помолвлен с девицей, которая считает, что звезды — это божьи ромашки, и он принесет лопату, чтобы выкопать этого самого молодого господина из компоста, даже не опрокинув в себя предварительно рюмочку. А если в двух словах: он гений. 

Поэтому я чрезвычайно перепугался, когда осознал, что с Дживсом что-то случилось, и он явно не в форме. Представьте только: он позволил мне разгуливать по дому в новеньких солнечно-желтых носках целых три часа, даже не поморщившись. Дело было табак, и нужно было срочно с ним разбираться. Так что, когда Дживс вплыл в комнату позже тем вечером с традиционной порцией бренди с с., я тут же ринулся в бой:

— Дживс! — строго сказал я.

— Да, сэр? 

Это был дерзкий ответ, но он не мог сбить меня с цели. 

— Дживс! То есть, я хотел сказать… Э… 

— Да, сэр. 

Я посмотрел на него твердым взглядом. Его поблескивающие глаза отказывались блестеть — и вообще, честно говоря, выглядели тускло. Куда делся весь его кураж? Его энергия? Одно дело, когда молодой господин уныло слонялся по дому, мечтая об острых ощущениях, и совсем другое — Дживс, на которого я всегда полагался как на человека действия в случае, если острые ощущения на самом деле настигнут меня и в очередной раз окунут в суп. 

— Выкладывай, Дживс! 

— Сэр? 

— Ты последнее время пренебрегаешь рыбой, Дживс. Я по твоему лицу вижу. Признавайся — ты откладываешь ее в сторону, а? 

— Нет, сэр.

Это вызвало у меня секундное замешательство.

— Ты отказываешься признаваться? 

— Нет, сэр. Вы неверно меня поняли, сэр.

— Так что? Выкладывай! 

— Я всего лишь имел в виду, что не испытываю последнее время особой враждебности к рыбе, сэр.

И что же это получалось? Если Дживс не пренебрегал рыбой, что же могло с ним стрястись? Я взглянул на него.

— Очень хорошо, Дживс. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр.

— Да, очень хорошо, сэр… то есть, Дживс, — сказал я и поправил манжеты, глядя на него со значением. У него было отсутствующее выражение лица. У меня появилось внезапное подозрение, что я вижу перед собой парня с тайной тоской — а если уж такой, как Дживс, может тайно тосковать, то на что остается надеяться остальному человечеству? 

— Тогда все, Дживс, — добавил я, и он, прихватив поднос, удалился из комнаты походкой человека, не испытывающего особой радости от своей работы. 

Кровь застыла у меня в жилах. Никакой борщ в этот момент не смог бы меня согреть.

***  
За следующие несколько дней я попытался сам прибегнуть к старой доброй дживсовской магии, но с весьма ограниченным успехом. Я слонялся по квартире, пытаясь разгадать причины его загадочного состояния. Я наблюдал за Дживсом и его привычками орлиным вустеровским взглядом. К сожалению, вустеровский взгляд все-таки принадлежит мне, а не орлу. У меня нет никаких сомнений в том, что орел бы непременно заметил Дживса в какой-нибудь компрометирующей ситуации: например, за распитием кухонного хереса или, по инструкции шантажиста, за просмотром личной корреспонденции молодого господина. Однако же взгляд Бертрама подмечал Дживса исключительно за глажкой или написанием списка покупок. В нем все еще был заметен дух уныния — и, хотя он разок подпрыгнул, как испуганный лосось, когда я выскочил из-за гардероба, застав его за складыванием рубашек, вскоре после этого он снова впал в ступор. 

Черт побери! 

Вскоре стало понятно, что мне не обойтись без отчаянных мер, а именно — без обсуждения вопроса с моим заклятым врагом Таппи. К сожалению, именно он был единственным из моих проклятых друзей, который мог поддерживать разговор более пяти минут без того, чтобы не начать распевать романтические гимны носику или щечкам своей возлюбленной. Кроме того, он недавно неосмотрительно заметил, что новая шляпка моей кузины Анджелы делает ее похожей на енота, который выглядывает из-за клумбы, и это сравнение, пусть и, без сомнения, совершенно точное, чуть не привело к разрыву отношений между возлюбленными. Лишь волшебное вмешательство Дживса позволило им помириться, и теперь я мог, если уж негодяй не захочет мне помогать из чувства благодарности, просто пригрозить ему, что напомню Анджеле о его словах. Конечно, любовь побеждает все — но, возможно, не сравнение с енотом, прячущимся за клумбами, так? 

Однако, прежде чем пасть столь низко, чтобы просить помощи у Таппи, я решил воспользоваться последним оружием в своем распоряжении: психологией индивидуума. 

— Салют, Дживс, — сказал я, когда он принес в столовую обед. Вид у него при этом был такой, будто он с головой увяз в липкой болотной тине, и я приготовился решительно взяться за исследование его психологии.

— Сэр, — откликнулся он, занимаясь устройством на столе подноса и прочим. 

Я смерил его взглядом. Не орлиным, как вы понимаете, но самым внимательным из вустеровского арсенала. Однако же Дживса это не запугало.

— Я обратил внимание, — со значением начал я, — что последнее время ты исполняешь свои обязанности без обычного je ne sais quoi.

— Сэр? 

— Не увиливай, Дживс.

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Я знаю, что что-то неладно, Дживс.

— В самом деле, сэр. 

Я разозлился. Я уже не раз высказывал свое мнение по поводу слов Дживса: «В самом деле, сэр». Эта фраза в его исполнении, судя по всему, выражала мнение, что слова молодого господина настолько мягкотелы, что из них можно лепить хлебные шарики и макать их в соус. 

— Хватит этих твоих «в самом деле, сэр», Дживс! 

— Хорошо, сэр. 

Я открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Дживс уже вышел из комнаты. У него вообще есть свойство появляться в комнате и исчезать из нее в такой манере, словно он какой-нибудь там ниндзя или секретный агент. Обычно я ценю этот его талант, особенно по утрам — ведь это, честно признаюсь, обычно не лучшее время для молодого господина — но сейчас я счел его поведение, достойное скользкого ужа, совершенно неприемлемым. Я позвонил в колокольчик. 

— Дживс! — укорил я его, когда он скользнул обратно.

Он посмотрел на меня, и я весь покрылся холодным потом от того, насколько тусклым был его взгляд.

— Да, сэр? 

— Ничего, Дживс, — мрачно ответил я.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — откликнулся он и, черт его побери, снова выскользнул из комнаты. 

Я был совершенно выбит из колеи и сообразил, что совсем забыл применить психологию индивидуума, только после того, как съел полтарелки супа — какая все-таки ирония, а! 

***  
— Дживс, — объявил Таппи, бросая хлебный шарик мне в голову, — скучает.

Я стойко перенес атаку и, оторвав несколько кусков от своего хлеба, начал их сплющивать в подготовке к ответному нападению. 

— Объяснись, — требовательно произнес я.

— Вспомни про психологию индивидуума, — предложил мне Таппи.

Челюсть у меня так и отвисла. Каков Таппи, а! Учится у лучших. Я решил внимательно выслушать каждое его слово.

— Вот у нас есть Дживс. Такой умный, что во сне может перехитрить полицейского…

— Даже у меня редко бывают проблемы с тем, чтобы перехитрить полицейского, — с сомнением заметил я, припоминая, сколько раз негодные джентльмены «Джон Смит с Бейкер-стрит» и «Джо Блоггс с Глостер-роуд» были оштрафованы за пьянство и срывание с полицейских их шлемов. 

— Цыц, Берти, не перебивай, — продолжил Таппи, ангельски улыбнувшись и бросив в меня еще один хлебный шарик. — Как я сказал, вот у нас есть Дживс. Такой умный, что интеллект буквально из ушей лезет. И у нас есть ты. 

Он перестал кидаться шариками и бросил на меня выжидающий взгляд — так, словно я должен был уже все понять.

Я обиделся и со значением переспросил: 

— Что? 

Таппи закатил глаза.

— Ты же любого достанешь, Берти. Учитывая то, что ты целыми днями — его единственная компания, разве приходится удивляться, что Дживс чувствует себя последнее время не лучшим образом? 

Я задумался на несколько секунд, после чего отправил точным ударом хлебный шарик в глаз Таппи. Перекрыв его вопль боли, я заметил:  
— Возможно, в твоих словах и правда есть доля истины. И что ты предлагаешь? 

Таппи перестал вопить всего-навсего через несколько минут и мрачно сказал:

— Уверен, ты придумаешь, как его отвлечь. Да, и я вспомнил, что собирался у тебя спросить. — Он достал из кармана два галстука, один чудовищнее другого. — Мы завтра идем с Анджелой в ресторан. Как думаешь, какой из них лучше оттеняет цвет моих глаз?

У каждого человека есть пределы терпения. Я с отвращением посмотрел на жуткие галстуки и поднялся на ноги. 

— Чао-какао, Таппи, старина, — сказал я сухо, надеясь, что это его уязвит. 

***  
Обычно я засыпаю и начинаю посапывать в ту же секунду, когда моя голова касается подушки. Однако этой ночью по какой-то причине сон меня избегал. Через несколько часов беспокойного ворочанья в постели я так запутался в простынях, что вот-вот уже был готов распугивать детей, удачно изображая египетскую мумию, после чего решил переключиться на подсчет овец. В итоге я проснулся на следующий день в холодном поту от сна об огромном баране, который тыкал в меня копытами и спрашивал, какой галстук лучше всего подчеркнет его рога. Когда Дживс вплыл в спальню с обычной порцией бодрящего чая, мое сердце уже перестало стучать как сумасшедшее, и я выпил свою первую чашку в хорошем настроении. Однако, когда мой верный камердинер выходил из комнаты, я заметил, что его обычному мерцанию не хватает мерцательности. В линии плеч наблюдалась напряженность, а о шее лучше было и вовсе не упоминать. 

По мере того как мой мозг прогревался, готовясь к предстоящему дню, я начал обдумывать слова Таппи. Что-то все-таки было в том, что сказал этот подлец. Я сам часто говорил, что Б. Вустер, конечно, может похвастаться приятной внешностью, но также отличается и приятной легкостью в мыслях. Этакой расслабленностью. «С тобой общаться — как принимать ванну в теплом заварном креме», — сказала однажды в раздраженном состоянии тетя Далия. Но, оставив в сторону заварной крем, я готов был признать, что в последнее время наша повестка дня не отличалась разнообразием. Никакого супа. Никаких проделок. Прошли уже долгие месяцы с тех пор, как я увлекся очередным дамским профилем. Что же касается теток, похоже, все они сошлись на моей полной безнадежности и решили меня игнорировать. Для такого невероятного интеллектуального парня, как Дживс, подобная ситуация могла привести к полной стагнации. Ему приходится исполнять роль всего лишь личного слуги джентльмена — вместо того чтобы виртуозно вытаскивать всех из супа, вот он и захирел. Пришел в полный упадок. И даже появление на сцене желтых носков его не встряхнуло. 

Передо мной со всей очевидностью вырисовался план действий. Мне нужно его как-то взбодрить, растормошить. 

«Но как?» — спросил я у своей желтой резиновой уточки, пока мужественно плескался в ванне. Уточка предсказуемо ничего мне не ответила. Но тут, пока я намыливал тело, мне пришла в голову счастливая идея. Гигантская Брызгалка! Возможно, наконец-то настал ее звездный час… 

***  
Проблема со счастливыми идеями, которые приходят в голову в разгаре дня, заключается в том, что они имеют неприятную тенденцию после заката солнца превращаться в ужасные. Я, правда, немного приободрился, увидев Дживса, который с видом зомби просочился в мою комнату, чтобы налить вечерний коктейль, и выскользнул обратно — по всей видимости, в сторону морга и старого доброго стола для вскрытия трупов. Конечно, у меня болело за него сердце, зато решимость резко укрепилась. Перед тобой, сказал я себе, находится парень, который явно нуждается в заряде бодрости. Гигантская Брызгалка — не говоря уже о Светящемся Кролике — это как раз то, что доктор прописал. 

Однако, когда часы пробили полночь, моя дерзновенность снова немного сникла. И все-таки, хоть и с трудом, я выбрался из постели и, готовый к подвигам, сунул ноги в тапочки. Сжимая в одной руке капающую Брызгалку, а в другой Кролика, я каким-то образом умудрился выбраться из комнаты в коридор — не сомневаюсь, что мастера локтевых маневров, окажись они свидетелями моей ловкости, аплодировали бы мне стоя. За дверью спальни, в полной темноте, я почувствовал, что моя смелость болтается уже где-то в районе коленей. Но я постарался подбодрить себя внутренним «Хей-хо!» и прокрался по коридорам предков к Дживсовому убежищу. 

Вам может показаться это чертовски странным, но я никогда не был в спальне Дживса. То есть — конечно, я бывал внутри этой комнаты, она ведь находится в моей квартире, но как только Дживс устроился ко мне на службу, я предоставил ему полную приватность на его территории. Вряд ли он проводил там темные ритуалы по вызову сатаны, так? В общем, я затаился перед дверью его комнаты, чувствуя, как решимость скользнула еще ниже, в область тапок, и не спешил действовать, оттачивая свой план.

Именно в этот момент я опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что Светящийся Кролик в моей руке и правда отличается первоклассным свечением: зловеще-зеленым и демоническим, несмотря на кроликовые очертания. Крепко сжав Брызгалку — судя по состоянию моей рубашки, даже слишком крепко, — я принялся заводить адскую игрушку. 

Как только я опустил Кролика на пол, он издал скорбный, пронзительный писк, который никак не поспособствовал укреплению вустеровского духа, и помчался стрелой по коридору. Издаваемые им звуки, похоже, становились все громче, и я уж было начал подумывать о том, чтобы загнать его в стойло, когда дверь Дживсовой берлоги открылась, и оттуда появилась его голова. Я вжался в стену и изо всех сил пытался не дышать. Глаза мои уже привыкли к темноте, и меня охватил странный ступор при виде моего полураздетого камердинера. Нечасто вообще можно увидеть человека в одном нижнем белье, но обычно на меня подобное не оказывает такого воздействия. Однако же Дживс, представший передо мной в подобном виде, сотворил что-то очень странное с вустеровскими внутренностями. Впрочем, никто не посмеет утверждать, что Вустеры когда-либо пасовали перед лицом невзгод, и, как только Дживс — как был, в нижнем белье, — вывалился в коридор на поиски Кролика, я проскользнул в его спальню с Брызгалкой наизготовку. 

Найти кровать Дживса было делом одной секунды, и я сунул Брызгалку в смятое и теплое постельное белье. Еще одно мгновение, и я метнулся, чтобы спрятаться за открытой дверью, когда Дживс вернулся обратно — и закрыл за собой эту самую дверь, лишив тем самым меня укрытия. Я мог только надеяться на то, что ослепительное сияние Кролика отрицательно подействовало на его способность видеть — и я смогу ускользнуть незамеченным под шумок, когда Брызгалка сотворит свою магию. 

Вместо этого Дживс просто застыл на месте.

Я старался не дышать. 

В конце концов, когда я уже встал перед серьезным выбором — начать дышать или скончаться, Дживс сделал шаг из патовой ситуации: 

— Мистер Вустер, сэр, — произнес он крайне странным тоном.

— Э… Да, Дживс? — откликнулся я. 

За этим обменом репликами последовала еще одна затянувшаяся пауза. В комнате было темно, но не то чтобы глаз выколи. И я видел положительную сторону сложившейся ситуации: глаза Дживса снова сияли. Не знаю, от ярости или от какого-то другого чувства, но в любом случае прилив крови к сердцу не мог ему повредить, ведь так? 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, Дживс, — беззаботно проговорил я, когда начал подозревать, что в противном случае нам придется до скончания веков играть в спящих львов.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Эта фраза показалась мне совершенно не соответствующей ситуации, но я не собирался упускать свой шанс, живо направился к двери и, после всего полудюжины безуспешных попыток, умудрился ухватиться за дверную ручку и даже ее повернуть. Дверь распахнулась, и юный Бертрам выскользнул наружу, а вот лунный свет, наоборот, скользнул внутрь. Я совершенно не планировал мешкать, но в процессе закрытия за собой двери просто не мог не проследовать глазами за дорожкой света, ведущей прямо к Дживсу. 

Я-то думал, что больше не стану бурно реагировать на вид своего камердинера в подштанниках, но свежий взгляд доказал совершенно обратное. Я вобрал в себя его стройную фигуру. Мускулистые руки. Благородную шею. Строгую линию подбородка. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы Вустер потерял покой, но взлохмаченные волосы оказались последней каплей — я споткнулся о собственные тапочки и захлопнул дверь с гораздо большей силой, чем собирался. Совершенно очевидно, что именно это взбудораженное состояние было виновато в том, что я совершенно забыл о Светящемся Кролике, которого сам выпустил пастись на вольных хлебах. Жуткое создание все еще разгуливало на свободе, и, когда я бежал, спасаясь, в свою комнату, выпустило самый жалостливый из своих писков, от чего я подпрыгнул, словно испуганный олень, и окончательно расстался с тапками, растянувшись на полу. В процессе падения я подбил себе глаз и какое-то время лежал в коридоре, дрожа как бланманже, прежде чем наконец собраться с силами и совершить финальный рывок до спальни, оставив тапки далеко позади. Во всей этой суматохе я совершенно забыл проверить, какое воздействие оказала на Дживса Брызгалка. Но если заряд бодрости, привнесенный ею, по силе хоть немного сравнился с тем, что подарил мне Светящийся Кролик, я мог не сомневаться в успешности своей затеи. 

***  
— Доброе утро, Дживс, — сказал я как можно дружелюбнее, когда старый добрый камердинер вплыл с ободряющим напитком — примерно через тридцать секунд после того, как у меня открылись глаза. Он не ответил и молча положил мои тапочки рядом с кроватью. Выражение лица у него было из тех, что он приберегал для моих самых жизнерадостных рубашек. 

Я посчитал это тревожным знаком, но отважно продолжил беседу: 

— Хорошо спалось? 

— Нет, сэр. 

Этот невероятный ответ, как и тон, которым он был произнесен, совершенно меня заморозили. Сердце сжалось в ледяных тисках. Как же так! Такой был замечательный план по приданию бодрости — и где-то явно дал течь. Неужели необходимость вскочить посреди ночи и иметь дело с Кроликами и Брызгалками не придала организму Дживса молодцеватости, прописанной доктором Вустером? 

Я воззрился на Дживса поверх чашки. Вид у него был недовольный и кислый. Боже мой! Он напоминал мне тетку сразу после сообщения о том, что вустеровское сердце теперь принадлежит хористке — и вот-вот раздастся звон свадебных колоколов. 

Для теток определенно было слишком рано.

— Разве не с помощью сна мы прекращаем сердечную боль и дюжины природных потрясений, которым подвержена плоть, как говорит поэт, а, Дживс? — храбро проговорил я перед лицом его холодного неодобрения. — Мне вот хорошо помогает считать овец, когда мозг отказывается отключаться. Возможно, Шекспир этого не упоминал, но я не сомневаюсь, что и ему это прием не раз помогал.

— В самом деле, сэр. Хотя, полагаю, конкретно это его упоминание сна было метафорой смерти, — со значением проговорил Дживс. — На самом деле Гамлет…

Я содрогнулся, пролив чай на одеяло. 

— Легкий завтрак, — прервал его я, — затем приготовь, пожалуйста, одежду, подходящую для отличной прогулки. Собираюсь сделать кружок по метрополии.

— Хорошо, сэр, — откликнулся он и многозначительно вышел за дверь.

Ну что ж. Тоже прогресс. Полный мрачных дум, я выпил чай, после чего с не менее мрачными думами съел яичницу с беконом. Размышлял я о простоте существования бекона, после чего решил, что, возможно, несправедлив, ведь свинья, из которого его сделали, определенно брыкалась, когда ее попросили пожертвовать жизнью ради живота Вустера. Яйца же, безжалостно вырванные из-под матери-несушки, были ею горестно оплаканы. Этих образов оказалось достаточно, чтобы напрочь отбить мне аппетит. 

После завтрака, в ходе которого я почувствовал себя грабителем и насильником скотного двора, Дживс засунул меня в подходящий под настроение строгий костюм, и я выскользнул на прогулку по городу. День выдался холодным, что, разумеется, не способствовало поднятию настроения. Пронизывающий ветер продувал голову Вустера, как паровоз. Врезался в стройный торс, как острый нож. Вгрызался в лодыжки, как бешеный пес. Совсем скоро я вынужден был от него спастись в первом попавшемся кафе, где мрачно уставился в меню.

— Чаво изволите? — поинтересовалась официантка средних лет, сверкнув акрами зубов и тряхнув ярдами рыжих волос.

Я задумался над тем, который из представленных на выбор ядов нанесет наименьший вред вустеровскому желудку. 

— Кофе, — решил я в итоге, — и кусок самого нежного из имеющихся у вас бисквитных тортов. 

— Из-за чаво подрались-то? — спросила она, кивком указывая на фингал, который я сам себе поставил прошлой ночью и при виде которого сегодня утром в глазах Дживса промелькнуло едва различимое удовлетворение. 

Я выпрямился на стуле и с достоинством повторил: 

— Кофе и торт. И больше ничаво… То есть ничего.

Шельма одарила меня широкой улыбкой. 

— Понятненько, — мягко проговорила она и удалилась. 

Я вновь погрузился в невеселые думы, чувствуя, как заледеневшие конечности потихоньку оттаивают. К тому моменту как я достаточно взбодрился, чтобы прислушаться к болтовне вокруг — а было уже обеденное время и место так и кишело посетителями, — я уловил в разговорах общую тему.

— …и этот пройдоха был так обильно натерт маслом, что буквально выскользнул из его хватки — да в итоге взял и победил…

— Зато в следующем раунде он был уже не таким бодрячком, — заметил парень в чудовищной полосатой кепке. — Сид ему как засадил в живот, так и отправил в отключку. Я на этом недельную получку выиграл, — мечтательно прибавил он.

— Да ты что! 

Вокруг послышались охи и ахи — парень привлек к себе внимание толпы.

— Говорю вам, — продолжила Ужасная Кепка, оживленно жестикулируя, — этот рестлинг еще скачки переплюнет, оглянуться не успеете!

Я слегка взбодрился, отхлебнув горького варева, проходившего у них под названием «кофе», и откусив от торта, бисквит в котором был сух, как Сахара. Я сам достаточно азартен и не откажусь под настроение сделать ставку-другую. Дживс обычно дает мне хорошие подсказки и…

Дживс! Я скрипнул зубами, случайно проглотив слишком большой кусок торта. Неужели он скрывает от меня это новое спортивное поветрие — исключительно из вредности? Впрочем, я тут же отринул эту недостойную мысль. Нет сомнений в том, что объяснение его сегодняшней холодности — безбожное сочетание Брызгалки и Тайной Печали. Благородный Дживс никогда бы не стал намеренно утаивать от молодого господина такое сокровище. 

Когда я снова прислушался к разговору, Ужасная Кепка все еще вдохновенно вещала, однако общее внимание успело переключиться на нового посетителя кафе, громогласно утверждавшего, что сам он каждый вечер занимается рестлингом у себя дома, с любым количеством противников, причем исключительно ради радости, которую несет в себе спорт, а не презренного металла. 

Это утверждение вызвало у меня странный интерес. 

В свое время в Итоне я освоил искусство рестлинга, но затем отставил его в сторону, как обычно отставляют детские игрушки. Не то чтобы оно меня не развлекало — еще как: тело у Вустера высокое и вполне себе мускулистое, и я всегда готов был сойтись в честном поединке с любым соперником. Но одна особо увлекательная схватка на ковре привела к таким обширным участкам ободранной кожи, что я резко охладел к этому виду спорта.

Однако сейчас, по странному совпадению, из тех, за которыми обычно подозреваешь указующий перст судьбы, у меня имелась специально оборудованная студия с пружинящим покрытием в самом сердце дома моих предков. Несколько месяцев назад сердце Вустера было устремлено в сторону некоей Синтии Джоунс, участницы кордебалета из одной второсортной балетной труппы. Я глазел на ее профиль, пока она скакала и выделывала коленца, и чувствовал, как в душе распускаются весенние бутоны. Однако безумие было кратким. Сразу после того, как строители оставили позади себя обломки удобной второй гостиной, переоборудованной в студию по настоянию этой достойной дамы, я осознал, что, при всех достоинствах профиля, анфас у нее все-таки слегка жестковат, и это не сулит ничего хорошего на будущее. А уж когда моя тетя Агата объявила, что, если бы Синтия имела происхождение получше, она определенно была бы идеальной кандидатурой для преобразования меня в более полезного члена общества, я окончательно понял, в какую смертельную опасность вот-вот попаду. И только после весьма оперативных действий такого чудотворца, как Дживс, мне удалось избежать столь страшной судьбы. 

Эти печальные события, однако, оставили мне воспоминание о минувшем увлечении в виде вышеупомянутой спортивной студии. Пользовался я ею лишь небольшой период времени, когда весь город охватило безумное увлечение шведскими упражнениями, но уже давно оставил ее и висевшие в ней зеркала зарастать пылью. Пускай шведы сами занимаются этими чертовыми вихляниями — или делятся ими со всякими болванами. Бертрам решил, что с него хватит. 

Но сейчас, когда я сидел и слушал о том, как пролетарии обсуждают благородный спорт хватания друг друга за разные места, меня посетила воистину блистательная идея. Бертрам, словно говорила она мне, распахивая объятья и сияя, на этот раз ты попал в цель. Просто-таки в самое яблочко. Забудь о Кроликах и Брызгалках как о ошибках молодости и обними меня. 

План впечатлял своей простотой: я устрою сеанс рестлинга с Дживсом в своей студии — и в результате настоящей мужской схватки, с бурлением спортивного азарта в крови, разве сможет он удержаться и не рассказать обо всем, что его тревожит, молодому господину?

Я отодвинул тарелку с отвратительной пародией на торт и поспешил в свой клуб в надежде на нормальную еду. Перед решающим матчем определенно нужно как следует подкрепиться. 

***  
Если ты что-то собираешься сделать, сделай это как можно лучше — кажется, кто-то из великих выразился в свое время в этом духе. А кто такой Бертрам Вустер, чтобы игнорировать подобный совет? Так что я совершил небольшой кружок, чтобы приобрести все необходимое, после чего направился домой. Мальчик-посыльный заверил меня, что доставит заказанные мною маты, банки с маслом и все прочее в течение часа, и я вернулся в квартиру с ощущением того, что справился со всем лучшим образом.

Дживс, к сожалению, все еще находился во власти своих горестей, в чем бы они ни заключались. Ярче всего это проявилось в искривленном как минимум на три шестнадцатых дюйма рте, которым он встретил мое робкое — только чтобы разведать обстановку — упоминание того, что я положил глаз на великолепные носовые платки цвета сочного лайма. Конечно, у меня нет линейки, чтобы замерять каждую попытку впечатлить Дживса мастерским выбором очередной детали своего гардероба, но в данном случае эмоциональность реакции на две шестнадцатых дюйма отличалась от обычной, что четко сигнализировало о том, что состояние Дживса все еще угнетено чем-то значительно более мрачным, чем моя пустая болтовня. 

Впрочем, какая разница! Я подумал, что очень скоро мы вернемся к нашему статус-кво. Я был просто-таки в нетерпении.

Примерно через пятнадцать минут после того, как посыльный, пыхтя, принес мое новое снаряжение, я обнаружил, к большому своему удовольствию, что в Дживсе уже пробудился дух спортивного азарта. Во всяком случае, он вплыл в студию для физических упражнений с видом, который можно было назвать только изумлением, и никак иначе.

— Отличный набор, что скажешь? — триумфально заявил я, старательно поправляя мат.

— У меня нет слов, сэр.

Я воспринял это как хороший знак. 

— Тебе нравится мой новый наряд, Дживс? — спросил я. На мне красовались бордовые шорты длиной до колена и спортивные туфли того же цвета. При покупке я еще думал, не прихватить ли заодно и дополняющую ансамбль майку, но сообразил, что на ней не будет так хорошо держаться масло. Слова, услышанные в кафе, снова пронеслись в моей голове: 

«…и этот пройдоха был так обильно натерт маслом, что буквально выскользнул из его хватки — да в итоге взял и победил…»

Дживс, нельзя не признать, был на несколько дюймов выше меня и слегка шире в плечах, так что надо было хвататься за любое подвернувшееся преимущество, так? Я был уверен в том, что не хуже прочих смогу выскользнуть из его хватки, если до этого дойдет. В конце концов, прошло уже прилично времени с тех пор, как я последний раз занимался рестлингом, и я, не испытывая иллюзий, понимал, что все мои приемчики покрылись приличным слоем ржавчины.

Эти мысли на мгновение сбили меня с толку, потому что — по какой-то совершенно неведомой мне самому причине — я вдруг вспомнил предыдущую ночь, когда таращился на стройное дживсовское тело в лунном свете.

Я вздрогнул от необъяснимого озноба, но тут же это состояние улетучилось, когда Дживс произнес совершенно нечитаемым тоном:

— Боюсь, не существует на свете слов, которые были бы способны выразить мое мнение относительно вашего наряда, сэр. 

— Что за чушь! — воскликнул я. — Нет никакой нужды проявлять такую замшелость, старина! Я же не собираюсь разгуливать в этом по старым добрым улицам, так? Этот скромный ансамбль был приобретен исключительно для твоего удовольствия, Дживс.

Дживс сглотнул — так, что я это заметил, причем уже не первый раз.

— В самом деле, сэр? — слегка нетвердо спросил он.

Нервы мои пошатнулись еще сильнее, чем предыдущим вечером, когда я прятался в коридоре в окружении Кроликов и Брызгалок. Да что за чертовщина творится с Дживсом? Для такого сдержанного парня, как он, это сглатывание практически приравнивалось к обильному слюнопусканию и объявлению себя чайником у любого другого человека. 

Я решил, что мы должны перейти к рестлингу просто-таки безотлагательно — ведь это было единственным возможным решением проблемы.

— Я и тебе купил похожий наряд, — обрадовал я Дживса, указывая на пакет с покупками. — Если хочешь, можешь проверить, подойдет ли тебе размер.

— Боюсь, я вынужден отказаться, сэр.

Я наморщил лоб.

— Что? Ну хорошо, оставайся в рубашке и брюках, хотя я удивлен, Дживс. Я не думал… ладно, неважно.

— Сэр, боюсь, вы находитесь во власти недо…

— Цыц, Дживс, — сказал я, не вслушиваясь в его слова. Я задумался, как нам лучше решить вопрос с обмазыванием маслом. Ведь для того чтобы разобраться с грудью, достаточно собственных рук, но что делать со спиной? Конечно, какой-нибудь гуттаперчевый акробат из цирка запросто мог бы справиться с подобной проблемой, но что делать мне? Однако уже в следующее мгновение я расслабился — как я мог забыть, что у меня под рукой есть Дживс? Я передал ему склянку.

— Поможешь мне? 

Дживс посмотрел на емкость с маслом с таким видом, будто его изнутри разрывали невыносимые страдания.

— Отличного густого слоя на старом добром торсе будет достаточно, а? — подтолкнул я его к действиям, потому что он не шевелился.

Дживс еле заметно ссутулился.

— Сэр, я на самом деле не думаю…

Я повернулся к нему спиной, и его губы перестали шевелиться.

Странный это был опыт, хочу я вам сказать. Открыв крышку склянки, Дживс протянул ее мне подержать. Вместо того чтобы просто мазать масло на тело Вустера, он еще какое-то время возился, грея его в руках. Потом он все-таки принялся за дело, но как-то, я бы сказал, нерешительно. На самом деле…

— Эй! — вскричал я, пытаясь не ерзать. — Щекотно! 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — пробормотал он. Голос при этом у него был полупридушенный, а еще… нет, ну не может же такое быть? — казалось, что он вот-вот засмеется. 

По крайней мере, с этого момента он начал намазывать меня с большим энтузиазмом, и прикосновения его были теплыми и уверенными. Когда он втирал масло в плечи, боюсь, я даже испустил что-то вроде удовлетворенного стона — такие приятные были ощущения. И руки его замерли на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить двигаться. 

Когда он повернулся, чтобы намазать и переднюю часть Вустера, у меня на секунду вылетело из головы, что эту часть я прекрасно мог выполнить и сам, а после того, как он уже вовсю принялся за работу, было неудобно просить его остановиться.

Был один Неловкий Момент, когда его руки в нижней части живота пробудили во мне определенные, знаете, инстинкты — даже такой preux chevalier, как ваш покорный, иногда до них опускается… Но стоило мне вскользь подумать о тете Агате, которая как раз в таких ситуациях может оказаться полезной, и тело вновь вернулось под твердый контроль Вустера. Дживс старательно на меня не смотрел — видимо, вся эта процедура отнимала у него слишком много моральных сил, — поэтому, я надеялся, что он не заметил мой мелкий промах. По крайней мере, я на это надеялся. Вообще, я подозревал, что мой опыт в этих делах значительно превосходит опыт моего камердинера. Если выражаться деликатно — я, видите ли, обучался в Итоне… а вот Дживс — нет.

Когда я был в достаточной степени намазан маслом, Дживс закрутил крышку банки и вытер руки куском чистой тряпки.

— Ну что ж, приступим? — с энтузиазмом проговорил я.

Дживс так побледнел и застыл, что я заподозрил попытку притвориться статуей. 

— Простите, сэр? — слабым голосом проговорил он.

Я махнул рукой на маты.

— Ты. Я. Благородный рестлинг. Три раунда, идет? Хотя, полагаю, тебе все-таки стоит предварительно снять пиджак. 

Я не был уверен в том, какой эффект окажет масло на безупречную униформу камердинера — и сомневался, что Дживс жаждет это выяснить.

— Простите, сэр, но я не могу согласиться на ваше предложение, — сказал Дживс уже более твердым тоном, поджав губы.

— Да ладно, Дживс, будет весело! 

— Нет, сэр.

Я уставился на него, разинув рот.

— Нет? 

— Нет, сэр, — еще более твердо повторил он. Лицо его понемногу теряло бледность мрамора.

— Тогда почему же, во имя всего святого, ты позволил мне подготовиться к матчу? 

Дживс осторожно кашлянул.

— Я предположил, что вы намереваетесь бороться с мистером Литтлом, сэр. Он придет сюда на обед сегодня вечером.

— Да? И когда же мы с ним об этом договорились?

— Он позвонил, пока вы отсутствовали, сэр, и попросил разрешения прийти в гости. По его тону я понял, что он хочет обсудить с вами что-то важное, поэтому согласился за вас. 

— Дживс, ты городишь чушь.

— Да, сэр.

— Полную белиберду.

— Да, сэр. 

— Чистейшую ахинею.

— Да, сэр.

— Редкостную бессмыслицу. — Я сделал паузу для пущего эффекта. — Если Бинго сам напросился ко мне в гости, откуда я мог об этом знать, Дживс? Разве я телепат? 

Этот аргумент явно сразил Дживса наповал.

— Я понимаю, сэр, и приношу свои извинения. Последние несколько недель я плохо спал.

Совесть тут же вцепилась мне в глотку. Дживс последнее время плохо спит — а я со своей Гигантской Брызгалкой только все убугу… усубу… как же это? Помню, что в этом слове уж очень много «у»… Ах, да — усугубил. 

— Да неважно, Дживс, — махнул я рукой. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь со мной заняться рестлингом? Я ведь не могу бороться сам с собой, так? А все это как-то жаль тратить впустую… — Я ткнул пальцем в намазанный маслом торс.

По какой-то причине эти слова вызвали на скулах Дживса еле заметные розовые пятна.

— Нет, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр.

Я вздохнул. 

— Ну что ж. В таком случае набери мне, пожалуйста, ванну.

— Боюсь, что…

— Да? 

— Я очень сомневаюсь, сэр, что ваше мыло с этим справится.

Я оглядел намасленное тело.

— Думаешь?

— К сожалению, сэр.

Я снова вздохнул.

— Что-то я такое припоминаю из книжек, Дживс, что во времена Древнего Рима парни буквально купались в масле — и не испытывали никаких неудобств.

— Да, сэр, но у них были рабы, которые счищали масло, используя острый инструмент под названием стригиль. Знаменитый сатирик Ювенал однажды сказал…

— Оставь эту историю для длинных, темных вечеров, ладно, Дживс?

— Конечно, сэр.

— Говоришь, стригиль? У нас его случайно не завалялось? 

— Полагаю, нож для масла сможет оказать подобное воздействие, сэр.

Я вздохнул — уже третий раз за последние несколько минут.

— Ну что ж. Небольшая ролевая игра никому еще не повредила, так? Хотя я сомневаюсь, что у рабов в Древнем Риме было столь развернутое мнение по поводу галстуков их господ, как у тебя, а, Дживс? 

— Очень остроумно, сэр. — К Дживсу вернулся его ледяной тон, и я проследовал за ним в sale de bain, преисполненный мрачных предчувствий. 

***  
Не знаю, доводилось ли вам испытывать процедуру очищения торса вашим камердинером с помощью ножа для масла. Я бы никому не стал рекомендовать этот опыт. Особенно если вы подозреваете, что ваш камердинер не очень-то вами доволен и поэтому, возможно, вкладывает в движения слишком много энергии. Однако, как только Дживс закончил, должен признать, что почувствовал себя оттертым буквально до скрипа, а последующая теплая ванна оказалась такой расслабляющей, что я был готов провести в ней весь остаток жизни.

Но в реальности не успел я погрузить рот под воду и выдуть пару задумчивых пузырей, как в ванную завалился мой приятель Бинго. Я аж подскочил и заглотил добрую порцию набранной в рот воды.

— Никакого уважения к приватности! — вскричал я. — Убирайся, чудовище! 

Бинго обиженно на меня воззрился.

— Ну в самом-то деле, Берти, что за способ встречать старых друзей! Ты уже забыл, что я однажды спас тебе жизнь? 

— Ничего подобного! — возразил я, все еще отфыркиваясь. — А сейчас ты и вовсе чуть меня не утопил, бессовестный! 

— Не спасал, значит? — Бинго задумчиво потер подбородок. — Ну, значит, перепутал с кем-то. Ладно, подумаешь! Ты ведь не забыл, старина, что мы учились вместе в школе? 

— Ну, это-то факт, с которым не поспоришь, — сказал я, снова расслабленно погружаясь в ванну.

— Совсем не обязательно сверкать тут оголенными частями тела, — возмутился Бинго.

Я подумал, что это был удар ниже пояса, и приподнялся, чтобы отомстить, но тут же понял, что это может быть неправильно понято.

– Прикройся вот этим, нам многое надо обсудить, — сказал Бинго, отводя взгляд, и бросил в мою сторону полотенце и купальный халат. Я почувствовал в этом руку Дживса.

Всего секунда мне потребовалась на то, чтобы уронить пойманное в ванну — и с мощным всплеском погрузиться следом.

— Ну в самом-то деле, как можно быть таким неуклюжим! — возмутился Бинго, но торопливо ушел, после того как я запустил ему в голову губкой.

Когда я зашел в свою спальню, Бинго стоял там рядом с гардеробом и копался в моих вещах.

— Дживс уже приготовил тебе одежду, — сказал он через плечо. — А что случилось с твоим белым кителем? Помнишь, у тебя был такой, с медными пуговицами? Я его хотел у тебя одолжить.

Я с достоинством оделся.

— Он нашел себе лучшее место — во всяком случае, так мне сказал Дживс.

— Хммм… — протянул Бинго. — А вот Сьюзен говорит…

Я тут же отключился. Если у Бинго и был недостаток, так это способность влюбляться с раздражающей частотой. Период его влюбленности обычно продолжается две недели, хотя его самого эта сказанная вслух правда оскорбила бы до глубины души. Текущий объект его страсти — официантка с нахальным носиком и не менее нахальным выражением лица. Мы встретились однажды, и она тут же одарила меня ценным мнением по поводу того, что я, конечно, не виноват в своей принадлежности к классу праздных богачей, но почему бы мне хотя бы не попытаться сделать что-нибудь полезное со своей жизнью? Учитывая то, что ее возлюбленный Бинго и сам не ночевал в сточной канаве, а также не стремился принести добро кому-нибудь, помимо его собственной персоны, мне это высказывание показалось слегка несправедливым. 

— …ты вообще слушаешь меня, Берти?

— А? Конечно, — соврал я. — Так как я могу тебе помочь, старина? 

Берти нахмурился.

— Тебе не нужно было бы помогать, если бы Дживс не дал мне от ворот поворот.

Я сморгнул.

— Так и знал, что ты не слушаешь, паразит! Вот как ты обращаешься со старым другом! Подумай, Берти, о том, что мы…

— Да-да, — прервал его я, — так что там с Дживсом? 

Бинго плюхнулся на краешек кровати.

— Когда я сказал, что хотел бы с тобой поужинать, я на самом деле имел в виду, что хотел поговорить с Дживсом.

— Ясно, — холодно сообщил я, стряхивая с манжет невидимую пыль.

— Ну и нечего обижаться. Берти. Я бы и тебе рассказал о своей проблеме, но подумал, что, раз уж у Дживса такой выдающийся ум, то стоит срезать несколько углов и изложить все сразу ему.

Разумный подход, не мог не признать я.

— Ладно, продолжай.

— Так нечего продолжать. Я изложил ему свою проблему, а он сказал: «Боюсь, что не смогу вам помочь».

Я так вытаращил глаза, что они чуть не выскочили из глазниц.

— Не сможет? Помочь?

Бинго мрачно кивнул.

— Точная цитата.

— Боже мой, Бинго. Все еще хуже, чем я думал. 

— Что именно?

— Беда с Дживсом.

— Какая еще беда? 

Я понял, что так мы далеко не уедем.

— Дживса, — принялся объяснять я, — последнее время что-то беспокоит, но он мне ни о чем не рассказывает.

— Ну так ты должен вытащить из него эту информацию, — возмущенно проговорил Бинго. — Ну честное слово, Берти, зачем ты вообще тратишь время сейчас на разговоры со мной?

— Думаешь, мне стоит быть настойчивее? — с сомнением спросил я. Последние мои попытки решить проблему были настолько неуспешными, что я начал задумываться: не приносят ли они больше вреда, чем пользы? 

— Конечно, — Бинго покачал головой, словно не верил, что я могу быть таким тугодумом, после чего встал с кровати. — Ну все, Берти, счастливо — и удачи. Позвони мне, когда Дживс вернется к своему обычному состоянию, хорошо?

— Зачем?

— Как это? Чтобы решить мою проблему, конечно. Чао.

 

***  
Несмотря на то что совет Бинго был по сути своей эгоистичным, я никак не мог выбросить из головы его слова, пока поправлял галстук и пытался пригладить волосы. Мне в любом случае нужно было сообщить Дживсу, что ужинать я буду в одиночестве, поэтому, так и не определившись с планом действий, я отправился на кухню.

Однако, открыв дверь, я на мгновение застыл в проеме, серьезно рассматривая вариант ускользнуть обратно в надежде остаться незамеченным. Ибо Дживс действительно находился на кухне, но готовкой не занимался. Вместо этого он сидел за столом, выставив локти на его деревянную поверхность и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Те же участки, которые все-таки проглядывали сквозь пальцы, выдавали глубокую усталость — и весь он словно воплощал собой отчаяние.

Я как раз решил, что в данном случае бегство вовсе не будет считаться проявлением трусости, когда Дживс поднял голову и увидел меня. На одно длинное, застывшее мгновение мы с одинаковым ужасом смотрели друг на друга. Я лично никогда еще не видел на лице Дживса таких неприкрытых эмоций, и это буквально выбило у меня почву из-под ног. Не то чтобы я когда-либо воспринимал его как часть мебели — ни в коем случае, но в тот момент он казался в сто десять раз более человечным, чем всегда. Я нервно облизал губы, что подействовало на него странным образом — словно в бок его ткнули раскаленной кочергой. Он подскочил и вытянулся в струнку, хоть и перевел при этом взгляд с моего лица на пуговицы на рубашке, словно путешественник, затерявшийся в пустыне и только что обнаруживший оазис.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — сказал он до странности не-дживсовским голосом, все еще обращаясь не ко мне, а к моим пуговицам. — Чем могу помочь? 

— Боже милостивый, Дживс, — откликнулся я, растерянно моргая и пытаясь взять ситуацию под контроль. — Не думаю, что на свете может существовать человек, который нуждался бы в выпивке больше, чем ты.

С этими словами я направился к кухонному шкафчику.

— Ну что вы, сэр! — воспротивился Дживс, перехватывая у меня из рук стаканы.

— Чушь! — объявил я, снова завладевая всем необходимым для приготовления укрепляющего напитка. — Если ты волнуешься, что я все сделаю не так, можешь расслабиться, Дживс. Я за свою жизнь смешал достаточно бренди и содовой, чтобы чувствовать себя вполне уверенным в своих способностях. Садись обратно, а? 

Дживс подчинился, хоть и с какой-то неловкостью. Видимо, его феодальный дух был ранен тем, что он сидел, в то время как м.г. был на ногах. Однако пока я разливал жидкость по стаканам, не жалея бренди и скромничая с содовой, меня поразила одна мысль. Ведь я раньше и подумать не мог, что Дживс и неловкость вообще совместимы. Если, конечно, не считать чересчур резких движений щипцами для сахара, которые можно было у него подметить, когда я его чем-то раздражал.

Дживс опрокинул в себя бренди так, словно это была вода, и я молча наполнил стакан заново.

После еще одного глотка Дживс вздохнул.

— В самом деле, сэр, не было никакой необходимости. Вы можете вернуться к гостю — я подам ужин в восемь.

— К гостю? — Только тут я вспомнил про Бинго. — О, нет, Дживс, Бинго уже ушел. Он сказал, что ты отказался ему помочь, а? 

Дживс еле слышно вздохнул.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но я не чувствую настроя на выполнение этого задания.

Я сделал задумчивый глоток из своего стакана и пристроил вустеровскую пятую точку на стул рядом с Дживсом. Подозреваю, мы вдвоем представляли собой то еще зрелище: сидели и дружно таращились на стену и висевшие на ней шкафчики. 

— Может, расскажешь, а, Дживс? 

— О мистере Литтле?

— К черту мистера Литтла, — твердо сказал я. — О том, что тебя беспокоит. Не думай, что я не заметил: ты в последнее время сам не свой, Дживс. Я пытался тебя подбодрить… — Я заметил, как он передернулся, но никак не стал это комментировать. — Однако, судя по всему, мои попытки не возымели желаемого эффекта. 

Тишина, воцарившаяся между нами, была плотной и бархатистой.

Я вздохнул.

— Я надеялся, мы друзья, Дживс.

Краем глаза я заметил, как рука Дживса крепче сжала стакан.

— Так и есть, сэр.

— Но говорить ты со мной не хочешь?

И снова тишина.

— Я бы очень хотел помочь тебе, — продолжил я. — Ведь ты столько раз помогал мне… — Так и не дождавшись ответа, я со вздохом встал. — Ладно, неважно, Дживс. Я понимаю, что это не мое дело. Прости за излишнюю настойчивость.

К моему удивлению, Дживс обхватил мое запястье, усаживая обратно. Через мгновение он повернулся ко мне, непривычно юный и уязвимый. Словно это вообще был не Дживс, а какой-то очень молодой парень в дживсовской одежде, мрачный и с затаенной болью в глазах. Ужасно странное ощущение.

— Я чувствую… — начал он. Затем вздрогнул и выпустил мое запястье со скоростью, как пишут в детективах, летящей пули, после чего закончил фразу: — Себя старым. 

У меня было странное чувство, что, хоть это и был конец предложения, но определенно не того, которое он начинал.

— Старым? — непонимающе переспросил я. — Почему? Сколько тебе лет? 

— Только что исполнилось тридцать, сэр. Это оказало на меня странное воздействие.

— Боже мой! — Меня словно ударило молнией. — Так тебе всего на пару лет больше, чем мне! — Поняв по его виду, что эти слова ему не понравились, я торопливо добавил: — Твоя мудрость, Дживс, заставляет меня думать о тебе как о седобородом старце, так что уж прости мне такое сильное удивление. Тридцать! 

— Я отлично об этом осведомлен, — сухо сказал Дживс. — Тем не менее мне тридцать, и…. и… 

Я нахмурился. Дживс никогда раньше не запинался.

— И что? 

Дживс сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Я бы предпочел не говорить этого, сэр.

— Выпей еще, — предложил я, чтобы разрядить обстановку, а пока наливал и размешивал, ухватил быка за рога: — Однако же, Дживс, позволь высказаться с точки зрения человека, который постоянно попадает в суп: разделенная проблема — это наполовину решенная проблема, так? — Я немного поразмышлял над этим банальным высказыванием и добавил: — Хотя в моем случае проблема, разделенная с тобой, вообще вскоре перестает быть проблемой.

Я уселся обратно, протянул ему напиток и задумчиво продолжил:

— Я, конечно, не отличаюсь таким выдающимся мозгом, как ты, но сердце-то у меня в нужном месте находится, так? 

Губы его сжались еще плотнее, и на какое-то мгновение я думал, что совершил очередной промах. Но затем Дживс сказал, все еще глядя в стену:

— Вы все правильно говорите, сэр. Однако… — Он снова осекся — в совершенно нехарактерной для него манере. — Если я признаюсь вам, сэр, вы можете пообещать, что больше никогда не будете поднимать этот вопрос? 

— Слово Вустера.

Дживс сделал большой глоток, после чего, судя по всему, пришел к какому-то решению.

— Я испытываю определенные чувства к одной молодой персоне, — глухо произнес он.

— О, так это же прекрасно, — откликнулся я, ничего подобного на самом деле не думая.

Дживс одарил меня нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Но шанс на то, что на мои чувства отвечают взаимностью, находятся за пределами вероятности, поэтому с моей стороны будет неразумно в них признаваться. Недавний день рождения только убедил меня в неблагоразумности подобного поступка. С моей стороны глупо продолжать надеяться, и я не буду больше этого делать.

Губы Вустера задрожали, и лишь частично из сочувствия к Дживсу. Я всегда лелеял эгоистичную надежду, что Дживс так и проведет всю жизнь рядом со мной, а не сбежит размножаться. Но моим вторым именем всегда было самопожертвование. Ну, то есть, вообще-то мое второе имя Уилберфорс, но вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

— Ох, не повезло тебе, старина, — утешающе сказал я и даже осмелился похлопать его по плечу. — Но ведь не стоит убирать эту надежду на дальнюю полку, несмотря на солидный возраст, а? 

На этот раз его губы сжались так, что совершенно побелели, и он нахмурился в наполовину пустой стакан.

Я развил тему:

— Меня поражает, как любая женщина в здравом уме может отвергнуть тебя, Дживс. Вообще-то, по идее, они должны выше головы пытаться прыгнуть, чтобы заполучить такое сокровище. На самом деле, — я изо всех сил пытался говорить не мрачно, а жизнерадостно, — я думаю, что еще и года не пройдет, как мы услышим звон свадебных колоколов. 

— Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, сэр, — еле слышно сказал он. — Но в любом случае спасибо вам за добрые слова. — Судя по всему, он сумел взять себя в руки и заговорил более твердо: — Я сейчас начну готовить ужин, сэр. Вы возьмете еще один напиток с собой в гостиную?

— Да, почему бы и нет, — рассеянно проговорил я. — Ты уверен, что я ничем не могу попочь, Дживс? Я мог бы попробовать замолвить за тебя словечко, например…

— Нет, сэр, — твердо сказал Дживс. — Я скоро принесу ужин.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — с этими словами я вышел из кухни.

Оказавшись в одиночестве, я крепко задумался над словами Дживса. Мне не нравилось видеть его в раздрае, до которого его довела эта неизвестная мне богиня с ледяным сердцем. Но чем я мог помочь? Не буду отрицать, я эгоистично надеялся на то, что ледяное сердце так и не растает — и Дживс никуда от меня не уйдет. И в то же время я очень за него переживал и готов был на все, чтобы его утешить.

Да я, похоже, совсем размяк, а? Мэделин Бассет, эта страстная любительница божьих ромашек, могла бы мной гордиться.

Через десять минут я пришел к окончательному выводу, что моих жалких умственных способностей не хватит на то, чтобы решить эту проблему. После весьма неловкого ужина, в ходе которого мы с Дживсом оба притворялись, что между нами не было никакого tête-à-tête, я схватил трость, шляпу и выкатился наружу в надежде получить от кого-нибудь мудрый совет. 

Однако, прибыв в «Трутни», я не спешил ни с кем заговаривать. Пусть Дживс и не просил меня хранить тайну, я сам не хотел болтать о его делах сердечных направо и налево. Будь то Кэтсмит или Бинго — это было бы совсем другое дело: эти ребята меняли свои увлечения, как шляпы. Но Дживс был человеком сдержанным и наверняка верным в своих сердечных привязанностях. Я совсем не хотел, чтобы про честного парня поползли благодаря мне всякие слухи. 

С другой стороны, я знал своих приятелей как облупленных. Стоило мне хотя бы попытаться пойти на маленькую хитрость и объявить, что это я, Берти Вустер, пал безнадежной жертвой чьих-то чар, как я в мгновение ока оказался бы снова обручен с Гонорией Глоссоп. Слишком опасный поворот событий, учитывая то, что Дживс нынче находился не в форме.

В итоге я весь вечер бросался хлебными шариками и играл в гольф, загоняя вареные яйца между ножек стульев, — короче говоря, вполне весело проводил время. Однако мысли мои то и дело возвращались к Дживсу, и я искренне надеялся, что он и сам не сидит на кухне, обхватив голову руками, а отправился в собственный клуб — этот самый «Юный Ганимед», где его могут утешить друзья.

***

На следующее утро мы поначалу оба продолжали испытывать неловкость. Ни в момент его появления с чаем, ни когда он помогал мне облачиться в синий костюм для прогулок, у нас не получалось поддерживать непринужденную беседу. Отчасти это была моя вина. Теперь, когда Дживс, которого я раньше воспринимал как помесь полубога и гения, показал человеческую уязвимость, в сердце моем неугасимо горело любопытство. Мне пришло в голову, что я даже не знал его имени! Это упущение указывало на то, что во мне чего-то не хватало — почему я раньше даже не подумал о том, чтобы спросить его? Хотя, по крайней мере, эту ситуацию легко было исправить — пусть Дживс наверняка не захочет рассказывать мне о своем детстве, начиная с пеленок, но уж такой-то мелкой деталью ему наверняка не жалко будет поделиться?

Поэтому, когда Дживс в очередной раз вошел в комнату, чтобы сообщить, что собирается выйти из дома по хозяйственным делам, я, не мешкая, тут же затронул эту тему:

— Послушай, Дживс, а как тебя зовут?

Дживс посмотрел на меня чуть ли не с жалостью — словно мне срочно нужен был врач.

— Дживс, сэр.

Я отмахнулся от этой попытки проявить остроумие.

— Я имею в виду — какое у тебя имя?

Я молча ждал, пока на лице Дживса отображались самые разнообразные эмоции. Это просто завораживало. Такое впечатление, что теперь, как только он начал вообще их демонстрировать, он уже не мог остановиться. Ужасно странно.

В конце концов он проговорил:

— Реджинальд, сэр.

Я сморгнул.

— Реджинальд?

Его губы слегка дрогнули.

— Боюсь, что да, сэр.

Я крепко призадумался.

— Ну что ж, всем нам посылаются какие-то испытания, так? — Можно даже сказать, что на его лице сияла вполне себе полноценная улыбка — ну, то есть, конечно, по дживсовским стандартам.

— А как тебя называют друзья?

— Реджи, сэр. Или Редж.

— Ну, Редж-то, наверное, только когда они хотят тебя как следует уязвить? — вырвалось у меня, но я тут же добавил: — Ну, то есть — я надеюсь, что не оскорбил тебя, старина. Возможно, ты только и мечтаешь о том, чтобы твои близкие называли тебя Редж.

Вот теперь он и правда улыбался. Это было такое чудесное зрелище, что я почувствовал, как прогреваюсь насквозь.

— Как скажете, сэр, — пробормотал он и вышел.

Реджинальд! Я подумал, что еще нескоро смогу уложить в голове это шокирующее открытие.

***

В течение следующих нескольких дней что-то вроде хрупкого мира снизошло на дом 6А Крайтон-Мэншенс, Беркли-стрит, за что я был невероятно благодарен. Пусть Дживс и не вернулся к обычной своей великолепной форме, он больше не производил впечатление человека, которого пора класть в гроб, осыпать лилиями и горько оплакивать. Был, правда, один напряженный момент, когда я увидел его с умной книгой в руках и не мог не отметить вслух, что, на мой взгляд, должно быть затруднительно читать Спинозу вверх тормашками. Однако же Дживс выкрутился — объяснил, что иногда бывает полезно взглянуть на старых привычных друзей под новым углом. Чертовски убедительно, а? Я решил пока повременить с отправкой его в психушку.

Итак, в коридорах витала атмосфера затишья после бури, однако у меня появились новые проблемы: тетя Агата явно что-то задумала. Я умудрился отсутствовать дома первые три раза, когда она звонила. На ее раздраженную телеграмму я отослал остроумный ответ:

ЛЕДИ ГРЕГСОН ТОЧКА ВУСТЕР НЕИЗВЕСТЕН ПО ЭТОМУ АДРЕСУ ТОЧКА ПРЕДЛАГАЕМ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ НЬЮ-ЙОРК ТОЧКА  
Затем, когда престарелая родственница заявилась ко мне на порог, Дживс поприветствовал ее достаточно громко, чтобы я успел шмыгнуть под диван и спрятаться там до ее ухода. Не могу не признать — старые верные задние конечности буквально онемели в неудобном положении, к тому же было не очень-то приятно слышать, как тетя А. перечисляет Дживсу все мои недостатки, когда полчаса прошло, а я все еще не «вернулся». Однако я услышал достаточно, чтобы убедиться в том, что все сделал правильно.

— Как мы с тобой обсуждали ранее на этой неделе, Дживс, — сказал я, когда он вытаскивал м.г. из-под дивана (к тому моменту я уже успел поверить в то, что мне никогда оттуда не вылезти), — странное это дело, когда узнаешь старого друга под новым углом.

Дживс ничего не ответил — он был слишком занят вытаскиванием.

— Сколько раз я сидел на этом диване — и ни разу еще не рассматривал его вид сзади.

— Вы сделали какие-то выводы, сэр? — вежливо поинтересовался Дживс, когда я со счастливым вздохом облегчения плюхнулся на мягкую поверхность.

— Да, Дживс. Я понял, что единственная причина, по которой я снова захочу занять это положение, — еще один внезапный визит моей тетки.

И это было чистейшей правдой. Тетя Агата — леди Спенсер Грегсон для приятелей — была женщиной из тех, что имеют обыкновение пить кровь племянников в качестве освежающего коктейля, после чего спускать на них гончих с веселым: «Ату его!»

— В таком случае давайте надеяться, что она не пробудет в Лондоне долго, сэр, — заметил Дживс.

Я вздрогнул. Ужасное предчувствие цепкими когтями впилось в сердце.

— Думаешь, все-таки задержится?

— Ее настойчивость позволяет предположить, что она хочет сказать вам что-то важное, сэр.

Я задумался, после чего мрачно проговорил:

— Это правда, Дживс. Что ж — неусыпная бдительность, так?

— В самом деле, сэр, — согласился Дживс и выплыл из комнаты, оставив меня наедине с ощущением надвигающегося на меня неминуемого рока.

От нервных мыслей меня отвлек Бинго, который прицепился ко мне вечером в «Трутнях» и с подозрительным видом увлек в угол.

— Выпьем? — спросил он, стреляя глазами туда-сюда, словно гончая, взявшая след лисицы. Этот образ напомнил мне о тетках, и я содрогнулся.

— Давай, — откликнулся я, и он тут же махнул рукой официанту, который через мгновение появился рядом уже с подносом.

Когда виски начало проделывать теплый путь по моим внутренностям, Бинго заговорил снова:

— Послушай, старина… — Он сделал паузу, потом продолжил: — Ты же помнишь, что мы учи…

Я решил, что знаю, к чему идет дело, и перебил его:

— Чем я могу тебе помочь?

Бинго просиял.

— Вот это я понимаю! Вот это Берти, которого я знаю и люблю! Так и знал, что ты меня не подведешь.

Я начал подозревать, что, возможно, в моем тоне было слишком много энтузиазма, но Бинго было уже не остановить:

— Всего лишь крошечное одолжение. Такое крошечное, что ты его практически не заметишь. Но для меня это ужасно важно. Так как, Берти?

У меня голова пошла кругом.

— С удовольствием, — сказал я. — Считай, что я готов прийти тебе на выручку и все такое. Но что конкретно тебе от меня нужно?

— Ты не мог бы завтра просто поплавать в лодке в городском озере… Примерно в половину пятого будет идеально.

— Что? — откликнулся я.

— Да, что? — загадочно повторил он.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что? — уточнил я.

— Не понимаю, старина, — беспечным голосом проговорил он. — Но, боюсь, мне пора бежать: Сьюзан, видишь ли, уже совсем заждалась. Но ты ведь не забудешь насчет завтрашнего дня, да? В половину пятого? В озере на лодке? Пока-пока.

И с этими ничего не проясняющими фразами он сбежал, а я только и мог, что таращиться на его удаляющуюся спину.

***

Только на следующее утро дошло до меня, в какое ужасное дело я ввязался, — и то только после того, как я изложил дневные планы Дживсу.

— Лодочная прогулка, сэр? В конце ноября? — Его вопрос прозвучал вежливо, но я прекрасно почувствовал, что под этими водами Дживсового спокойствия так и кружат акулы.

Я не хотел, чтобы Дживс считал меня совсем рехнувшимся, поэтому все ему объяснил.

По его виду было очевидно, что объяснения показались ему неубедительными.

— Возможно, я мог бы позвонить мистеру Литтлу и предложить ему альтернативную схему действий?

Тут на меня снизошел свет понимания.

— То есть ты думаешь, что это имеет какое-то отношение к проблеме, с которой он к тебе недавно обратился?

— Боюсь, что так и есть, сэр.

Я задумался.

— Хорошо. Позвони ему.

Дживс удалился, но совсем скоро снова замерцал в комнате.

— К сожалению, мистера Литтла нет дома, сэр.

— Проклятье, — сказал я, задумавшись о возможных вариантах дальнейших действий. — Боюсь, в таком случае мы должны следовать его плану, как договаривались. Может, ты приготовишь нам побольше чаю и бутербродов с ветчиной, чтобы наша прогулка получилась не совсем уж унылой?

— Наша прогулка, сэр? — спросил он.

Я прищурился.

— Ты же не думаешь, что молодой господин будет торчать в лодке в полном одиночестве, Дживс? — Я содрогнулся. — Кто знает, кто со мной может случиться. Нет, Дживс, от этой прогулки тебе не отвертеться.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — сказал он самым неприятным тоном и удалился, вновь оставив меня в одиночестве обдумывать свою судьбу. Не одно, так другое. Я имею в виду — если сравнить тетю Агату и кракена, который, вне всякого сомнения, прячется в водах озера, готовый утянуть беззащитного Вустера на дно, кто возьмется предсказать победу одного из них, а?

С другой стороны, мне пришло в голову, что, хоть клан Вустеров и произошел от самого Завоевателя, встреться этот Завоеватель с тетей Агатой у берегов Британии — наверняка бы быстренько умотал обратно через пролив.

Так что пусть уж лучше будет Бинго и зимняя лодочная прогулка. По крайней мере, решил я, пока я плаваю в лодке по озеру, вряд ли я нечаянно с кем-то обручусь — если, конечно, Тетка, Которую Нельзя Называть, не восстанет из соленых пучин, волоча за собой очередную девицу, так?

— Я отнес корзину для пикника в двухместный автомобиль, — сказал Дживс, проскальзывая в квартиру. Я в это время надевал шляпу и старался не волноваться.

— Могу я говорить откровенно, сэр?

— Выкладывай, старина, — сказал я, надеясь, что он не будет очень уж старательно отговаривать меня от этой затеи с лодкой. По правде говоря, мне не очень-то хотелось морозить вустеровские кости в водных пучинах. Но у меня сказано — значит, сделано. Другими словами, нет возможности отвертеться.

— Я с сожалением должен сказать, что у меня плохое предчувствие насчет этого приключения, сэр. Вы уверены, что это разумно? Если хотите, я мог бы еще раз позвонить мистеру Литтлу по телефону.

Я порывисто вздохнул.

— Признаюсь, Дживс, я тоже не прыгаю от счастья при мысли об этом, но я обещал Бинго. Не могу же я взять свое слово назад.

Дживс наклонил голову.

— Я понимаю, сэр. Прошу вас, — он указал на дверь, и я покинул квартиру, предоставив Дживсу возможность запереть дверь.

Путь к озеру был не слишком веселым. Моросил дождь, так что мне пришлось вести машину осторожно, и в общем и целом у меня было такое чувство, будто я еду на собственные похороны, а вовсе не на прогулку на свежем воздухе.

Я прибыл в назначенное место, припарковался и некоторое время сидел, не торопясь вылезать из машины.

— Ну, вот мы и приехали, — сказал я безо всякого энтузиазма.

— Совершенно верно, сэр, — ответил Дживс в своей обычной манере.

Я обнаружил, что в этот раз у меня не поворачивается язык возразить, потому что его тон очень точно отражал то, что происходило у меня внутри.

— Ну так вперед, а? — сказал я и выбрался из машины.

Дживс последовал моему примеру и принялся вытаскивать из багажника большую корзину для пикника, в то время как я отправился на поиски того, кто тут командует лодками. Парень выразил некоторое удивление тем, что я хочу нанять лодку, и потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы убедить его в серьезности моих намерений.

— Сыровато сегодня, приятель! — жизнерадостно сказал он, передавая мне небольшую весельную лодку. — Штаны промочите.

Я сел и с прискорбием убедился, что его пророчество тут же сбылось, а вскоре ко мне присоединился Дживс, и я увидел, что у него хватило мудрости прихватить с собой непромокаемую куртку, которую он и подстелил под себя.

— Кто будет грести? — бодро спросил я. Изморось превратилась в настоящий дождь, и Вустеровская макушка уже почувствовала прикосновение холода, вода просачивалась сквозь шляпу, и капли стекали по ушам.

Дживс молча взял весла и несколькими мощными гребками вывел наше суденышко на самую середину озера.

Я с отвращением огляделся вокруг. На мой вкус, вокруг было чересчур много природы. Плакучая ива свисала над водой рядом с живописным деревянным мостиком. Неподалеку крякала стайка уток. Деревья повсюду роняли листву, совершенно не считаясь с теми, кто должен был все это подметать. Вода же была спокойной, только капли дождя поднимали рябь. Меня бы пленил этот вид, если бы я не присутствовал в нем, а, например, любовался им на крышке конфетной коробки.

— Это напоминает мне, сэр… — начал Дживс.

— Нет, Дживс, ничего подобного, — перебил его я. Вода струилась по моему лицу, а Дживс, как я заметил, был практически сухой под своей непромокаемой шляпой, появившейся словно ниоткуда.

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Что бы ты там ни собирался сказать, на самом деле все наоборот, — не отставал я. — Ничего поэтического в этом нет, вообще!

— Я понял вас, сэр.

Я глянул на него с подозрением. В его голосе слышалась нотка веселья, и это раздражало.

— Ты, конечно, не захватил запасную непромокаемую шляпу для молодого господина, а?

—Прошу прощения, сэр, — ответил он с покаянным видом, — я полагал, что в этом отношении вы позаботитесь о себе сами.

— Ну конечно, — кисло пробормотал я. Я вытащил карманные часы, надеясь, что они еще не слишком испортились от воды.

— Всего пять минут до того, как начнет действовать план Бинго?

— Да, сэр, — невозмутимо ответил Дживс. — Хотите чашку чая?

— Еще бы, черт побери! — пылко воскликнул я. — Может, это замедлит мета… что за слово мне нужно, Дживс?

— Метанойя?

Я нахмурился.

— Нет, что-то другое.

— Метаморфоза?

— Вот, точно! Замедлит метаморфозу человека в кусок льда, а, Дживс?

Теперь нахмурился Дживс и принялся рыться в корзине.

— По счастливой случайности, сэр, у меня, кажется, есть запасная непромокаемая шляпа, — сказал он и передал мне шляпу, а вскоре и кружку чая.

Было так приятно греть руки о горячую кружку, что я забыл об обидах. Я выхлебал чай и только немного обжег рот, а потом протянул кружку Дживсу, чтобы он ее снова наполнил из термоса.

— Ну, — сказал я, когда начал чувствовать себя ледяной скульптурой немного меньше, а Берти — немного больше, — о чем поболтаем?

Дживс в это время дул на свою собственную кружку чая.

— Сэр?

Я помахал рукой в воздухе.

— Ну, мы же можем провести время в ожидании своей судьбы плодотворно, а?

— Если желаете сэндвич, сэр, я…

— Нет-нет. Возможно, потом, когда закончится эта передряга. Встречать опасность на полный желудок может быть опасно.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Я оглядел Дживса, который сидел очень прямо, как само воплощение благопристойности. Ну, не считая только шляпы. Ни в одной гостиной по эту сторону Атлантики подобной шляпы не допустят.

— Что нового в том деле, о котором мы говорили? — спросил я, не подумав.

Дживс вздрогнул и пролил чай на свои брюки, и так уже влажные от дождя.

— О, прости, старина, мы ведь договорились, что не будем вспоминать об этом.

Дживс издал легкое дуновение, которое у любого другого было бы тяжким вздохом.

— Спасибо, что интересуетесь, сэр, но я бы предпочел не…

Я махнул рукой, чтобы он замолчал.

— Да, да, разумеется. Считай, что рот у меня запечатан.

Я побарабанил пальцами по коленке. Исключительно скучно сидеть в лодке под дождем, льющим ручьями на голову. Я предпочел бы оказаться практически в любом другом месте.

— Наверняка твои прежние наниматели никогда не устраивали тебе такие прогулки, а? — хмуро спросил я.

— В этом есть доля истины, сэр, — вежливо ответил Дживс, а потом, к моему изумлению, добавил: — Тем не менее, я не против.

Я даже рот разинул и неуверенно переспросил:

— Не против?

— Нет, сэр.

— Но раньше ты же был против!

Дживс сделал небольшой глоток из кружки.

— Не против самой поездки, сэр, только против тех неприятностей, в которые она вас, несомненно, вовлечет.

Я поразмыслил над этим.

— В следующий раз, Дживс, постарайся выразить свою точку зрения чуть-чуть решительнее. Признаюсь, мне случалось соображать и получше.

— Но сэр, позвольте напомнить, что вы дали слово мистеру Литтлу. У вас доброе сердце, и я не представляю, как я смог бы убедить вас отказаться следовать этому плану.

Я слегка покраснел.

— Тебя послушать — так я просто святой, Дживс.

Уголки губ Дживса дрогнули.

— Вспомните также, сэр, что в юности я служил в школе для девочек. По сравнению с юными леди, работать у вас исключительно спокойно.

Я не мог сдержать улыбку.

— Пожалуй, в юные годы я тоже был тот еще кошмар.

— Вы были не так кошмарны, как юные леди, сэр, — уверенно ответил Дживс.

Я разглядывал его, прихлебывая чай под дождем, который теперь больше напоминал водопад, чем освежающий душ. Не считая шляпы, он вымок почти так же, как я, одежда прилипла к коже, белая рубашка стала прозрачной, а брюки обтягивали бедра так, что можно было разглядеть под ними нижнее белье. Я как раз задумался о том, почему меня одолели такие странные мысли, когда раздался чей-то вой, потом громкий всплеск, и я подскочил и завертелся, как рыба на крючке.

— Сэр! — вскрикнул Дживс, подхватив меня. — Вы перевернете лодку!

Я было немного успокоился, но вдруг увидел, как в отдалении кто-то бьется и вопит и, кажется, вот-вот утонет в озере.

— Проклятье! — воскликнул я, одним движением сбросил куртку и пиджак и ослабил галстук.

— Сэр, я могу подгрести… — поспешно сказал Дживс, но я его не слушал. Я ринулся в пучину.

С громким всплеском, который чуть не выбил весь воздух из моих легких, я ударился о воду. Вода была ледяная, и я подумал на секунду, что просчитался, как мальчишка, и утону прежде, чем доберусь до несчастного, упавшего в воду — ведь он, несомненно, свалился с мостика, пересекавшего озеро.

Впрочем, через несколько мгновений храбрость Вустеров вернулась ко мне, и я начал подгребать к ней. Я видел теперь, что это девушка, а заодно и слышал, как отчаянно она визжала, даже вся посинела. Хотя посинеть она могла и от холодной воды, правда?

Когда я до нее добрался, она вцепилась в меня так свирепо, что я испугался, как бы она не утопила нас обоих в водной пучине. К счастью, как раз в этот момент подгреб Дживс, и мы вдвоем — он тащил вверх, а я подталкивал снизу — переместили ее из озера в лодку. Дживс укутал рыдающую девицу в полотенце, а я перевалился через борт и плюхнулся на дно лодки. А дождь, между прочим, зарядил еще сильнее.

Дживс сделал попытку дать полотенце и мне, но молодая леди преградила ему путь и бросилась в мои объятия, здорово качнув при этом лодку.

— О мистер Вустер! — простонала она. — Мистер В-в-в-вустер!

Я похлопал ее по плечу, гадая, откуда, черт возьми, ей известно мое имя.

— Мистер Литтл рассказ-з-зывал, как вы бесстрашны, и теперь я п-п-понимаю, что он имел в виду.

***

Я продолжал похлопывать, но сердце мое сжала ледяная рука. И если я напомню вам, что все вустеровские внутренности и так уже заледенели, вы сразу поймете, насколько ледяной была эта рука.

— В-вы сп-п-пасли мне жизнь, мистер В-в-вустер! Как могу я вас отблагодарить? И леди Спенсер тоже будет так вам благодарна! — Она ударилась в слезы. — Не понимаю, как это случилось! Т-т-только что мистер Литтл был здесь, а п-п-потом исчез! Кажется, кто-то ст-т-толкнул меня!

Мне хватило хорошего воспитания, чтобы продолжать успокоительно похлопывать ее, но в этот момент сердце у меня чуть не остановилось. Бинго сталкивает девиц в пруды? Девиц, одобренных тетей Агатой? Невыносимая мысль! Здесь явно какой-то заговор, и в чем бы он ни состоял, в нем явно не принимались во внимание здоровье и счастье Бертрама Вустера.

— О, да что вы, конечно же, нет! — решительно возразил я, но она продолжала лепетать, и было яснее ясного, что чем дольше она думала об этом, тем более уверялась, что Бинго в этом деле принадлежит роль Главного Злодея, а мне, разумеется, Благородного Рыцаря.

Спустя полдюжины веков Дживс слегка кашлянул и наконец умудрился накинуть полотенце мне на плечи и извлечь девицу из моих объятий. Похоже, мы вернулись к берегу.

Вдвоем с Дживсом мы вытащили ее из лодки, потом Дживс подхватил корзину. Мрачные мысли одолевали меня, пока я привязывал лодку и брел к машине.

— И что теперь, а, Дживс? — спросил я, обозрев два сиденья моего двухместного автомобиля. — Ты сможешь забраться в корзинку для пикника?

— Я поговорю с лодочным сторожем и воспользуюсь его телефоном, сэр. Чтобы позвонить леди Грегсон, — добавил он, так как моя физиономия не выразила ничего, кроме сумятицы, творившейся у меня в голове.

— Это обязательно? — с тоской спросил я.

Дживс едва заметно указал на девицу, которая всхлипывала и поливала слезами обивку сидений в моем автомобиле.

— Леди Грегсон лучше знает, что делать в таком случае, — ответил он.

— Понятно, — сказал я, чувствуя, как мрак сгущается надо мной. — Либо дамы в обмороке, либо тетя Агата, да?

— Это действительно сложный выбор, — проговорил Дживс с каплей сочувствия в голосе.

Я испустил вздох.

— Ну хорошо, Дживс. Звони тетушке. Встретимся дома, и возьми себе такси за мой счет.

— Спасибо, сэр, — ответил Дживс и растворился в пелене дождя, оставив меня утешать неизвестную девицу в меру сил, доступных парню вроде меня.

***

Можно сказать без преувеличения, что с того момента мрак накрыл меня окончательно. По возвращении домой и после всех необходимых процедур вроде горячей ванны, целебного виски и переодевания в сухое барышня, которую моя древняя тетушка представила мне как леди Пенелопу Фоссингем, поцеловала меня в щеку. Упомянутая тетушка поцеловала меня в щеку. Осталось только Дживсу поцеловать меня в щеку, чтобы коллекция была полной.

Но вместо поцелуев Дживс выскользнул из гостиной, оставив молодого господина на произвол судьбы. Конечно, это было благоразумно с его стороны — тетушка часто говорила, что я у него под каблуком, и строила козни, пытаясь добиться увольнения Дживса при первой же возможности. Было бы опрометчиво давать ей козыри в руки. Однако когда леди Пенелопа изливала на меня восторги, а тетя восхваляла меня так, что меня бросало в дрожь, я надеялся только, что Дживс подслушивает у замочной скважины, готовый сплотить ряды, как только они уйдут.

Мои надежды на мудрый совет были разбиты, когда тетя Агата тоном, не допускающим возражений, отправила меня переодеваться, собираясь уволочь ужинать с ней и ее новой протеже. Я пал духом настолько, что мог только бессвязно пробормотать:

— Ну и влип же я, Дживс…

— Как это верно, сэр, — ответил он.

За ужином я узнал много пугающего. Если б я мог, то делал бы заметки, чтобы Дживсу было удобней помочь мне, когда я вернусь домой. Эта леди Пенелопа, богатая сирота, похоже, уже несколько месяцев была в теплых отношениях с Бинго и приехала в Лондон, чтобы довести дело до счастливого конца, а моя тетушка, главная хлопотунья всего высшего общества, взялась ее опекать.

«Во сколько раз острей зубов змеиных неблагодарность Бинго!»* — думал я, в то время как леди Пенелопа застенчиво мне улыбалась, а тетя восхваляла меня непростительно приторным тоном. Мне было ясно как день: Бинго, теперь влюбленный в плутовку Сьюзен, решил, что лучший способ избавиться от своей почти что невесты — подсунуть ее мне. А что заставит трепетать сердце девушки больше, чем спасение от ужасной смерти в пучине вод? И как это я сам ни разу не додумался до такого ловкого хода? Вот только теперь именно я оказался объектом внимания этой треклятой девушки.

Вы понимаете, конечно, что к самой девице я не испытывал никакой неприязни. Она была потрясающе мила, и теперь, когда не тонула, казалась вполне разумной. Можно разглядеть, если прищуриться, почему Бинго влюбился в нее. Но факт оставался фактом — я не имел ни малейшего желания жениться на ней и не сомневался, что, как только она поймет, каков на самом деле Бертрам, тоже отринет идею выйти за меня замуж. Однако оба эти обстоятельства не подействовали бы на тетушку, имевшую обыкновение завтракать на костях племянников, вызвавших ее недовольство, а еще наверняка спать не в кровати, а вися вверх ногами на стропилах. Я постарался сосредоточиться. Одно неверное движение, и окажется, что я уже подписываю приглашения на свадьбу и выбираю фарфор вместе с моей краснеющей невестой.

Я так задумался о ловушке, которая вот-вот захлопнется за моей спиной, что совсем перестал слушать тетю, а это всегда ошибка. Так что когда она прорычала: «Тебе это подходит, правда, Бертрам?», я вздрогнул, как заяц при звуке охотничьего рога, и согласно закивал.

— Конечно, вполне, — сказал я.

— Прекрасно, мой мальчик, — изрекла тетя, улыбаясь во все свои восемьсот, не менее, зубов, готовых перемолоть племянника, который осмелится не присоединиться к ее планам.

Только позже, когда она пожелала мне спокойной ночи и велела ни в коем случае не опаздывать, я понял, что подписался целый день занимать Пенелопу — ланч, разные развлечения, ужин и шоу. И все это в компании тети Агаты. Даже думать об этом было непереносимо.

— Увидимся завтра, Бертрам, — сказала тетя и изо всех сил пихнула меня под ребра.

— Ох! — ответил я, а что еще я мог ответить?

— И не смей приводить с собой Дживса, — мрачно добавила она и одарила меня таким теткинским взглядом, что я затрепетал и согласился не раздумывая.

Ужас какой-то, правда? Потрясенный до глубины души, я, словно призрак, скользнул обратно в квартиру и обнаружил полное отсутствие Дживса: у него был выходной. Я-то надеялся, что он сплотит ряды, чтобы утешить молодого господина, но ничего подобного. Я плюхнулся в постель с тяжелым сердцем, и мне всю ночь грезились акулы с улыбкой во все зубы, совсем как у некоей тетушки.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли в кошмарной дымке. Хорошо хоть, сама молодая леди не была кошмарна. Пенелопа, Пенни, оказалась застенчивой и серьезной, а ее ум немного напоминал женскую версию Дживса. Больше всего было похоже на Дживса, когда она, глядя мне пристально прямо в глаза, взволнованно спросила, не считаю ли я, что Спиноза — совершеннейший из философов. Ужас, правда? Я надеялся, что мое невежество в подобных вопросах приведет к тому, что она радостно помашет мне рукой, но мои надежды вскоре испарились. С унынием я понял, что она принадлежит к материнскому типу женщин. Она определенно горела желанием окружить заботой вустеровскую голову, если уж не удастся набить ее знаниями.

У меня не хватает слов, чтобы передать, насколько это было мерзко.

И все это время тетя зловеще реяла на заднем плане, с клекотом потирая руки.

— Надеюсь, — многозначительно сказала она, отведя меня в сторонку в конце следующего вечера, — завтра ты сделаешь то, что требуют приличия.

Меня пробил холодный пот. Я ослабил галстук.

— Бертрам! — сказала тетя, пристально глядя на меня. — Ты это сделаешь, верно?

— Я… О господи, ну, то есть я…

— Ты это сделаешь, бесхребетное создание, или я буду очень недовольна! — провозгласила она громким шепотом, а затем подхватила Пенни и вернулась с ней в Ритц, где они обе остановились.

Я вернулся домой, надеясь на небольшое утешение (и большой мозг) моего доброго камердинера. Пришло время, решил я, сплотить ряды и вытащить молодого господина из этой передряги. В этот раз, думал я, я увяз по самую макушку, а скоро и шляпы не будет видно. Однако в квартире оказалось темно, и мне пришлось наощупь пробираться по коридору, опрокинув трости и случайно подвернувшийся столик, чтобы добраться наконец до выключателя.

— Эй, Дживс! — позвал я, скидывая пальто и шляпу.

Лишь тишина в ответ.

Это было чертовски странно. Даже если бы Дживс ушел на весь вечер, он оставил бы свет, чтобы его м. г. мог добраться до дома.

Некоторое время я бесцельно слонялся по квартире, не представляя, что же мне делать. Множество вариантов пришло мне в голову. Он устроил себе свободный вечер? Можно позвонить в его клуб и проверить. Я уже потянулся было к телефону, как вдруг мне пришло в голову, что это не пойдет на пользу его репутации среди коллег, если станет известно, что работодатель выслеживает, где он находится.

А может, с ним что-нибудь случилось? В центральной области меня возникло неприятное чувство. Но если он пострадал дома, то провернул это очень тихо и незаметно. Его израненного тела нигде не было заметно.

Неприятное чувство превратилось в леденящий ужас. А может… может, он решил уйти от меня?

Довольно долго я стоял столбом посреди кухни, стиснутый когтями ужаса, но наконец взял себя в руки. Был только один способ выяснить истину: отправиться в его комнату и все разведать.

Еле передвигая ноги, я дотащился до его спальни, готовый вторгнуться туда уже второй раз за неделю. Добравшись до двери, я энергично постучал.

Никакого ответа.

— Эй, Дживс! — тихо позвал я. Оказалось, что очень трудно говорить громко, когда вокруг стоит гробовая тишина.

Никакого ответа.

Я собрал всю свою храбрость и повернул дверную ручку.

Дверь открылась, и моему взору явился Дживс, растянувшися на кровати. Он включил свет и заморгал с самым что ни на есть смущенным видом. Похоже, он крепко спал, а я его разбудил, но мне подумалось, что лучше все-таки перепроверить.

— Прости за вторжение, старина, — сказал я. — Ты ведь не получил тяжелые ранения, а?

Вообще-то Дживс выглядел не совсем обычно. Он был без пиджака и обуви, но в остальном — в полной униформе, только рукава закатаны до локтя. Темные волосы растрепались, как видно, он ворочался во сне. Похоже, он не собирался засыпать. Я вспомнил, как он говорил недавно о бессоннице; должно быть, Морфей наконец настиг его и стукнул по макушке сковородкой.

Дживс потер лицо ладонью, а потом глянул в сторону комода так, будто вспомнил что-то ужасное.

Я невольно проследил за его взглядом. Поймите меня правильно, я не хотел любопытствовать, но иногда ведь такое получается само собой. Хотя я так и не понял, что его напугало. Это был самый обыкновенный комод с привычной коллекцией фотографий устрашающих созданий, с которыми владелец комода имеет несчастье быть в родстве. И — ого! — фото молодого господина весело ухмыляется из серебряной рамки.

Я моргал, захваченный врасплох. Чудеса, да и только. Неужели Дживс и впрямь чувствует потребность глазеть на м. г. сверхурочно? Разве ему недостаточно видеть вустеровскую физиономию целый день? Мне это показалось весьма эксцентричным.

Дживс соскочил в кровати так, словно адские псы преследовали его, и встал между мной и комодом. Он так побледнел, что стал больше похож на призрак камердинера, чем на живое, дышащее тело.

— Ух ты… э-э-э… смотри-ка, Дживс, у тебя есть моя фотография! — воскликнул я, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Ха-ха! Я-то думал, тебе уже тошно видеть меня изо дня в день, а тут еще молодой господин глазеет на тебя, когда ты раздеваешься.

Лицо Дживса пошло странными пятнами. Я смотрел на него с испугом: что это с ним, какой-то припадок?

— Я хочу сказать… э-э-э… если это… э-э-э-э… — я огляделся вокруг, надеясь, что меня посетит вдохновение. — Ого, как у тебя много книг, Дживс, — искренне сказал я. — Ты их все прочитал?

Последовало недолгое молчание; было слышно, как Дживс пытается контролировать дыхание. Похоже, он на меня сердился: пыхтел, как паровоз, который пытается взобраться на крутой склон.

— Прости, что я вот так ворвался к тебе, старина, — сказал я в печали и тревоге. — Это, конечно, ужасное нахальство с моей стороны. Но я пришел домой — а кругом темно. Я беспокоился, не случилось ли что с тобой, вот и пришел проверить. Но ты здесь, цел и невредим, вот разве что в следующий раз, когда решишь вздремнуть, может, тебе лучше надеть пижаму?

Я остановился.

— Кхм, — добавил я. — Ладно. Пойду-ка я спать. Спокойной ночи, Дживс.

Дживс прокашлялся.

— Если вам неприятна эта фотография, сэр, я ее уберу.

Я вытаращился на него с выражением, которое было наверняка весьма своеобразным. У меня было такое чувство, будто я участвую в пьесе, где действующие лица выдают непонятные глубокомысленные замечания, а мне никто не потрудился дать копию сценария.

— О боже, нет! — воскликнул я. — С чего бы это?

Дживс ничего не ответил, только неотрывно смотрел на меня. Кажется, он восстановил контроль над дыханием, хотя его грудь все равно высоко вздымалась под смятой рубашкой. Я машинально отметил, что на рубашке была расстегнута пара верхних пуговиц.

Я почувствовал, как мое лицо заливает горячий густой румянец.

— А фото твоей дамы здесь есть, Дживс? Любовь, которая не смеет назвать себя**, и все такое?

Дживс смотрел на меня все тем же сбивающим с толку взглядом.

— Нет, сэр.

— О! Я… э-э…

Настал момент для молчания, которое в сценарии наверняка было обозначено как Драматическая Пауза.

— Прошу вас подождать минуту, сэр, я приготовлю вашу пижаму, — в конце концов ровным голосом произнес Дживс. Он вдруг застыл так неподвижно, что было непонятно, дышит ли он вообще. Очень, очень странно.

Я засмеялся, но у меня перехватило дыхание. Меня переполняло нечто такое, что я и назвать-то не мог.

— Прекрасно, Дживс! Знаешь, я на секунду подумал, что… — и я умолк, не зная, как продолжить.

— Сэр? — переспросил Дживс, все такой же неподвижный.

— Ну, не знаю. У меня сложилось очень странное впечатление, ну то есть как будто ты обо мне думал таким образом, — бормотал я, слова вылетали у меня изо рта не совсем в том порядке, как я хотел. — Наверно, я выпил больше положенного, а?

Комната у Дживса была определенно слишком тесная, и я не слишком хорошо понимал, что говорю и что имею в виду.

Дживс, казалось, врос в пол там, где стоял. Если бы это и вправду была пьеса, то прежде чем действие пошло бы дальше, зрителям хватило бы времени купить напитки, попудрить носы и как следует посплетничать.

— Если вы желаете, чтобы я подал в отставку, сэр… — сказал он глухо и ровно, это явно был не вопрос, и это совсем сбило меня с толку.

— Да ты что! Конечно, нет, старина! — ответил я. А потом, озадаченный этим разговором, решил, что лучше всего мне будет исчезнуть из этой комнаты, и сбежал, дружески бросив через плечо:

— Пойду-ка я в постель… э… Дживс.

И убежал, как мудро заметил поэт, преследуемый медведем.

***

Вернувшись в свою комнату, я ходил некоторое время из угла в угол, не зная, что же мне теперь делать, протоптал несколько сотен дырок в ковре. Потом сел и сразу понял, что мне хочется встать; встал и почувствовал, что хочется лечь. Единственное, в чем я был уверен — только что у нас с Дживсом был очень странный разговор, который растревожил все мое старое нутро — примерно что-то вроде землетрясения в Сан-Франциско по масштабу.

Я и вправду предположил, что?..

А Дживс и в самом деле в ответ предложил его уволить?

Нет. Я решительно сел. На этот раз бестолковый Бертрам не просто попал пальцем в небо, а даже неба-то не нашел.

Я снова вскочил. Но Дживс, вне всякого сомнения…

Тут я обнаружил, что Бертрам снова сидит. Или, вернее, сложил на кровать руки-ноги запутанной кучей и изо всех сил сопротивлялся желанию вскочить и вовлечь Дживса в дальнейший разговор. Я решил, что увидеться с ним второй раз за вечер будет, пожалуй, чересчур для моей хрупкой конституции. Может быть, если год или два каждое утро делать зарядку и принимать рыбий жир, Вустер взбодрится настолько, что сможет это перенести; но ежедневная диета из тети Агаты и девиц, исполненных благих намерений, не слишком-то вселяет в меня бодрость.

В конце концов ко мне вернулось ровно столько самообладания, чтобы доползти до ванной, сделать все необходимое, натянуть пижаму пикантного лилового цвета в рельефную золотую полоску, выключить свет и скользнуть под одеяло.

Я никак не мог прекратить ворочать мозгами, но мысли скакали безо всякой пользы. Так прошло несколько веков, пока наконец я, совсем измученный, не провалился в сон без сновидений.

***

— Я поразмыслил над вашей ситуацией, сэр, — сказал Дживс таким тоном, что вустеровские конечности сделали попытку прорыться сквозь матрас до самой Австралии. — И я пришел к выводу, что было бы разумно присоединиться к пожеланиям леди Спенсер-Грегсон и предложить руку леди Пенелопе.

— Но… но… но… — забормотал я. Он вывалил все это на меня, когда я еще не успел толком проснуться, и живительная влага еще оставалась в чайнике, а не исполняла свой долг в вустеровском животе.

Он налил мне чашку, и когда я принимал чай из его рук, я увидел в его глазах такое суровое и беспощадное выражение, что мое тело снова сделало попытку провалиться в Австралию.

Я сделал большой обжигающий глоток, надеясь, что это пробудит мой организм достаточно, чтобы заметить Дживсу, что он несет самую бессмысленную чушь, какая когда-либо вылетала из его рта.

— Она богата, у нее хорошие связи и, насколько мне известно, хорошо начитана. Она будет для вас идеальной спутницей жизни, сэр, — продолжил он.

— Вздор! — прошипел я, но он неумолимо продолжал:

— Она разовьет ваш ум.

— Мне он и неразвитым нравится!

— Она придаст вашей жизни цель и порядок.

Чай попал мне не в то горло.

Когда я наконец откашлялся, он добавил:

— Вы будете счастливы, сэр, когда по дому со смехом будут бегать веселые ребятишки.

— Избави бог! — возразил я. — Вот уж нет!

— И вы познаете удобства, которые может дать только супружеская жизнь, сэр.

Это тоже звучало не очень-то привлекательно.

— Но ты же не женат, Дживс! Так какого дьявола жениться мне? — вскричал я, взмахнув руками и разлив на простыни полчашки драгоценного чая.

Он бросил на меня такой взгляд, словно я, Бертрам, не стою ни капли внимания. Хуже червя. Я вспомнил наш предыдущий разговор и его небольшое признание, и, честно говоря, почувствовал себя таким ничтожным, словно моя пижама стала вдруг на три-четыре размера больше.

— Если вам нужна моя помощь, чтобы найти подобающего нового камердинера, который служил бы вам после свадьбы, я буду рад помочь.

И с этими последними леденящими словами он удалился, оставив меня на развалинах.

Я ожидал, что скоро он вернется с моим завтраком, так что у меня не было времени в одиночестве рыдать и раздирать простыни, поэтому я ограничился тем, что возложил ладонь на мое бледное чело и изрек: «О смерть, где твое жало-ло-ло-ло!»****

— Ваша яичница с беконом, сэр, — бесстрастно сказал Дживс, вошел в комнату и тут же вышел.

Я смотрел на яичницу; она смотрела на меня. Вообще-то я люблю поесть, но этим утром от одного только ее вида у меня скрутило мои старые внутренности, и я отодвинул ее в сторону. Не знаю, что я сделал, чтобы все это заслужить: меня осаждает тетя, я попал в ловушку введенной в заблуждение девицы, еще и Дживс меня преследует и терзает, а ведь он мало того, что мой камердинер, так еще и лучший на свете и самый дорогой моему сердцу парень.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вустеровские глаза защипало.

Я не знал, что за игру затеял Дживс, и не понимал толком, что такое произошло между нами вчера вечером. Вся эта история становилась слишком утомительной для вустеровской черепушки. Однако даже такому недогадливому парню, как я, было ясно, что Дживс дымится от гнева, как скороварка, готовая взорваться, именно гнев побудил его покинуть меня и бросить на съедение пираньям. Но несмотря на все эти неприятности, моя воля была все еще тверда. Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть помягче, чем подобает воле джентльмена. И хоть отдельные детали ситуации оставались для меня туманны, одно мне было абсолютно ясно и прозрачно, как прозрачнейший бульон Анатоля: я не хочу жениться на Пенни. И не понимаю, с какой стати я должен это делать только потому, что Дживс съехал с катушек.

Теперь остался только один вопрос: как предотвратить свадьбу.

***

Целый день я угрюмо готовился к ужину с тетей и ее протеже в их отеле и наконец почувствовал себя более или менее в своей тарелке. Когда Дживс — совершенно бесстрастно — спросил меня, какой костюм приготовить на вечер, у меня не было никаких сомнений: мне необходим мой новый исключительно нарядный желтый кушак, купленный совсем недавно. Я решил, что он прекрасно подойдет к ярко-желтым носкам.

Дживс вытащил все это из ящика с видом человека, обнаружившего муху в супе, но не сказал ни слова.

— Тебе не нравится вся эта желтая бутафория, Дживс, — холодно сказал я, когда он завязывал мне галстук.

Его щека дрогнула.

— Не кажется ли вам, что они немного чересчур яркие, сэр? — спросил он так, будто слова вылетали из его рта с большой неохотой, как рыба, попавшая на крючок, с неохотой покидает свой счастливый дом.

— Слово, которое тебе нужно — «жизнерадостный», Дживс, — ответил я, делая шаг назад, чтобы изучить мое старое доброе изображение в зеркале.

— Вы уверены, сэр?

Я нахмурился в зеркало.

— Не знаю, какое слово подобрал бы ты, — и я выпрямился и поднял подбородок. — Но должен признать, что в данный момент мне это безразлично. Ты разочаровываешь меня, Дживс.

И голос у меня немного дрогнул.

— Сэр! Я вынужден возразить…

Я прервал его взмахом руки.

— Это неважно. Может, ты и воображаешь, что только ты умеешь придумывать хитрые планы, но я не так глуп, как ты думаешь.

— Уверяю вас, сэр, я не думаю…

— Еще как думаешь, Дживс. Ты считаешь, что я слаб на голову, — я подхватил бумажник с туалетного столика и надежно припрятал его. — Но я вполне способен отвертеться от помолвки, если только захочу. И что бы ты ни говорил, я не передумаю.

— Сэр, я…

— Я взял ключи, Дживс. Сегодня вечером ты свободен, — и с этими размеренными словами я эффектно удалился, эффект был только немного испорчен тем, что ключи я забыл, и мне пришлось за ними вернуться. И черт меня побери, если я понял, подействовали ли на Дживса мои слова. Он стоял столбом, уставившись в открытый шкаф так, словно там среди одежды скрывалась волшебная страна.

Но мне некогда было размышлять, жалел ли мой неверный камердинер о содеянном, что бы он там ни содеял. Хоть я и держался храбро, чувствовал я себя на сто процентов точно так, словно шлепнулся в лужу. Все-таки очень легко сказать, что я в состоянии не сделать предложение, если в комнате при этом нет ни одной женщины, которой можно было бы это предложение сделать. И совсем другое — доказать это на деле, особенно если учесть, со сколькими зловещими девицами я неумышленно почти связал себя за последние несколько лет. К тому же если сегодня я не сделаю предложение и если я хоть сколько-нибудь знаю свою тетушку, мне придет конец.

Однако я все еще верил в свои способности, когда высаживался из такси перед отелем. У Дживса есть склонность придумывать слишком уж замысловатые планы по спасению своего молодого господина. Если бы над этим делом колдовал Дживс, не сомневаюсь, что сейчас я был бы по уши в тритонах, или карабкался по крыше в костюме волка, или пробирался в комнату тети, чтобы умыкнуть ее жемчуг, а зачем я это делаю, я узнал бы только в самом конце, когда все бы уже закончилось, и то еще не точно. Мой же план был прост, как все гениальное: я не буду делать предложение. Ну что тут может пойти не так?

Увидев меня, швейцар удивленно заморгал, но уже через секунду выражение его физиономии стало совсем нечитаемым.

— Мистер Вустер, сэр, если не ошибаюсь? Чем могу вам помочь?

— Э… видите ли, — пробормотал я, — извините, что беспокою, нет ли тут у вас случайно моего камердинера, ну, вы знаете, Дживса?

Я вернулся домой около десяти, охваченный паникой, и обнаружил, что в квартире тихо и пусто. Дживс приготовил мне пижаму и все такое, его долг был исполнен, но его самого не было и следа. Несколько секунд я метался в ужасе, а потом вспомнил, что сам отпустил его, так что не позже полуночи он вернется.

Полночь, решил я, еще не скоро. Так что я бросился, весь в мыле, в его клуб, «Юный Ганимед».

И теперь, стоя у дверей, чувствовал себя немного идиотом.

— Думаю, мистер Дживс сегодня у нас, сэр, — сказал швейцар. — Пожалуйста, входите. Подождите здесь, сэр, я посмотрю, свободен ли он.

Он быстро провел меня в нечто вроде комнаты для ожидания, заставленной креслами, очевидно, чтобы я не мешал разнообразным камердинерам и дворецким ужинать, и я бродил между креслами, чувствуя себя все более и более по-дурацки.

Прошло не меньше десяти минут, и дверь наконец отворилась. К тому времени я уже сел и теперь подскочил, как чертик из коробки. Это был Дживс. Выражение лица у него было необычайно озабоченное.

— Мистер Вустер, с вами все в порядке, сэр? — осведомился он, делая пару шагов ко мне.

— Нет, черт побери! — возопил я, заламывая вустеровские руки. — Я помолвлен!

Очень странно было наблюдать за лицом Дживса. Даже несмотря на всю мою тревогу, я заметил, как оно изменилось. Это было совсем не его выражение. Словно он вмерз в самую середину айсберга и заледенел насквозь. Слово «окоченевший» тут было бы еще слишком мягким.

— Поздравляю, сэр, — наконец произнес он. Слова прозвучали как будто из ниоткуда, потому что его губы почти не двигались.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? — резко сказал я. — Поздравления тут уж точно неуместны. А если бы поздравления были уместны, думаешь, я бежал бы сюда, рискуя испортить костюм, чтобы упасть тебе в ноги?

— Сэр? — еле слышно переспросил Дживс.

У меня создалось впечатление, что, если сейчас Дживса толкнуть, он разобьется вдребезги.

— Послушай, Дживс, — сказал я с немалой долей мольбы, — честное слово, не знаю, что я сделал такого, что ты на меня разозлился, но…

Кажется, Дживс немного отмер.

— Я не злился на вас, сэр, — твердо сказал он.

Я немного подумал.

— Чушь собачья, — сказал я. — Да ты просто кипишь, вулкан Этна по сравнению с тобой ничто!

Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но я прервал его:

— Нет, Дживс. Я чем-то тебя обидел. Это не обсуждается. Но, может, ты все-таки простишь меня за это — черт меня побери, если я знаю, за что — и поможешь мне выбраться из этой передряги?

— Сэр, я…

Меня охватило вдохновение. Я шагнул вперед и схватил Дживса за плечи.

— Ты же не допустишь, чтобы твоего молодого господина бросили на съедение львам, а? Если это поможет, я позволю тебе перерыть весь мой гардероб и выбросить все, что захочешь, обещаю. Потому что… ну…

Я слегка покраснел и уставился в точку где-то за правым ухом Дживса.

— Потому что ты и я, Дживс, вместе мы как… как то, что очень удачно складывается вместе, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, и я не знаю, что я буду делать без тебя, а?

Между нами повисло молчание. Потом Дживс прокашлялся.

— Я польщен, сэр, — сказал он очень тихо. — Я тоже привязан к вам.

Воздух вокруг нас стал как будто слишком густым и переполненным недосказанными словами. Я попытался разрядить обстановку.

— Послушай, — сказал я, — все это очень похоже на пьесу Шекспира, а?

— Которую пьесу вы имеете в виду, сэр?

— Ту, в которой один малый околачивается под балконом у девушки.

Тут Дживс как будто вздрогнул, и до меня дошло, что я все еще сжимаю его плечи так, словно это спасательный круг, а я утопающий. Я пристально посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Выражение у него было такое, будто его только что тюкнули по голове тяжелым предметом.

— Послушай, старина, ты хорошо себя…

— Не могу представить, сэр, какое отношение может иметь наша ситуация к «Ромео и Джульетте», — перебил меня Дживс с несколько диким видом.

Я подавил желание потрогать его лоб, чтобы проверить температуру, меня поразил вид Дживса не в лучшем здравии.

— Правда, Дживс? Я просто имел в виду всю эту историю с девушкой, которую играет искренне твой Вустер, ее хотели выдать замуж за того, кого она не хочет, и ее… кто ж это был, тетушка, наверно? В общем, ее заменитель тетушки очень старался разлучить ее с любимым. А ты в этой пьесе любимый, Дживс. Ты же знаешь, как тетя Агата хочет, чтобы я от тебя избавился. Эй! — добавил я, — Не понимаю, почему ты так выглядишь, словно вот-вот упадешь, вряд ли это для тебя новость.

В самом деле, Дживс слегка пошатывался, как будто сейчас повалится.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — сказал он, высвободился из моей хватки, вытащил очень аккуратный носовой платок и промокнул лоб. — Боюсь, сегодня я немного не в себе.

Он спрятал платок и сделал попытку вернуть свое обычное дживсовское хладнокровие.

— Как я могу помочь вам, сэр?

Я уставился на него во все глаза.

— Слушай, Дживс, может, тебе нужно к доктору?

Дживс чуть-чуть нахмурился, всего на секунду, потом его лицо снова разгладилось.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — снова сказал он. — Вы рассказывали о событиях сегодняшнего вечера. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

Я содрогнулся. Зрелище потрясенного Дживса почти затмило ужасы этого вечера, но теперь кошмарные воспоминания нахлынули с прежней силой.

— Дживс, — сказал я, повалившись в кресло, — пришла моя погибель. Или, вернее, я обручен с Пенни, что означает то же самое, черт бы его побрал.

— Но сэр, вы были так уверены, что не сделаете предложения молодой леди, — очень почтительно произнес Дживс.

Тут я чуть не закричал победное «ура». Если у Дживса прорезался сарказм, значит, он возвращается в форму, которая мне сейчас так сильно нужна.

— И ты прекрасно знал, смею сказать, что я несу чистейшую, незамутненную чушь, а?

— Я, конечно, ожидал, что будут некоторые отклонения от вашего плана, сэр. Хотите коктейль?

— Что? — я потряс головой, и тут до меня дошло, что он стоит. — О, присядь, приятель. Это же твой клуб, с моей стороны было очень нехорошо вторгаться.

Он сел, очень осторожно, пристроившись на краешке ближайшего кресла.

— Вовсе нет, сэр, — вежливо пробормотал он.

— Ну, в общем, подлая ловушка захлопнулась после ужина. Древняя тетушка заманила меня в свой номер и оставила наедине с Пенни. И что мне оставалось делать, а?

— Было бы разумно ничего не говорить, сэр.

Я глянул на него.

— А я и не говорил, Дживс. Тетя уже подготовила Пенни. Девица прильнула к моей руке, промокнула слезы кусочком кружева и сказала, что тот, кого она любила, жестоко предал ее, но она готова посвятить мне остаток жизни, чтобы сделать меня счастливым.

Дживс только моргнул, выглядел он не слишком-то расстроенным.

— Вот как, сэр?

— Вот так!

— Вижу, что вы столкнулись с некоторыми трудностями, сэр.

Тепло разлилось в моей груди.

— И ты поможешь своему молодому господину с ними разобраться, а?

Дживс скрестил руки на груди.

— Видите ли, сэр…

Охваченный невыразимым ужасом, я подскочил к его креслу, повалился на колени и стиснул его запястья.

— Прошу тебя, старина! Только скажи, и желтый кушак будет повержен в прах.

С удивлением я заметил, что он слегка дрожит, и перехватил его руки, чтобы дружески пожать.

— Пожалуйста, встаньте, мистер Вустер, — сказал Дживс через некоторое время, не отрывая глаз от моих пальцев.

— О! Я… э-э… извини, я… — я представил, как сейчас выгляжу, пресмыкаясь у его ног, и у меня начали гореть щеки. В конце концов, не исключено, что его приятели по клубу притаились у замочной скважины и хихикают над дурацким поведением Дживсова бестолкового м. г.

— Конечно, я помогу вам, сэр, — продолжил Дживс все тем же странным тихим голосом, глядя на мои руки так, будто что-то безобидное, пучок салата, например, вдруг подскочил и напал на него.

— А! Ну так увидимся дома?

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Я поспешил к выходу, а когда оглянулся, закрывая за собой дверь, Дживс все так же сидел, уставившись на свои руки. Должно быть, размышляет, решил я, как будет рассказывать завороженным слушателям о том, что я в этот раз снова сел в лужу.

***

На следующее утро, едва приоткрыв вустеровские глаза, я прохрипел:

— Есть у тебя какие-нибудь идеи о том, о чем мы говорили прошлым вечером?

Дживс, казалось, материализовавшийся из ниоткуда со старым добрым серебряным подносом, передал мне прохладный бодрящий напиток, который, кажется, был состряпан из пороха. Разумеется, от него в голове у меня зазвенело и прочистило все пазухи. Я немного перебрал вчера вечером, когда вернулся домой, а Дживс информацию об этом, видимо, каким-то образом впитал.

— Я уже привел план в действие, сэр, — сказал он, забирая стакан, и развернулся на каблуках.

— Пока вы завтракаете, сэр, я наполню для вас ванну. Потом, возможно, вы захотите выйти прогуляться, чтобы подкрепиться перед тем, как гости придут на ланч.

Меня охватил ужас.

— Ланч? И какого рода демонов мы будем развлекать?

— Вашу невесту, сэр, — ответил Дживс.

Я так и подскочил, словно он ударил в гонг прямо над моей старой черепушкой.

— Пенни?

— Да, сэр, леди Пенелопу.

— Могу я спросить, зачем?

— Будет трудно разорвать связь между вами, сэр, если вы больше никогда с ней не увидитесь.

Я призадумался. Идея подкрепиться — а может, даже пару раз — вдруг показалась мне неплохой.

— Ну, тебе лучше знать, Дживс, — с некоторым сомнением проговорил я.

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал он с почтительным поклоном и выскользнул, чтобы принести мне еду.

Утренний маршрут был пройден точно по плану. После завтрака, ванны и одевания — желтые носки и кушак блистали своим отсутствием в вустеровском обиталище — я подхватил шляпу и выскочил на холодный воздух, а оттуда — в теплые дружеские объятия виски с с. Я почти потерял счет времени и добрел до дверей родных и знакомых пенатов на десять минут позже назначенного срока. Вот только пенаты почему-то выглядели не совсем знакомыми.

Несколько мгн. я оглядывался, соображая, что же изменилось. А потом меня осенило. Когда я покидал квартиру, здесь наблюдалось значительно меньше огурцов. А теперь их было по крайней мере несколько десятков. Несколько штук валялось на полу, указывая путь к моей двери. Другие торчали в цветочных горшках, создавая веселенькую атмосферу. И на подоконнике тоже разлеглись огурцы.

Это было очень необычно. Не могу сказать, что я против огурцов. Было бы неверно называть меня антиогурцовым активистом. Но такое множество огурцов сразу произвело на меня пугающий эффект. Это сборище огурцов казалось работой самого дьявола. И вместо того, чтобы энергично распахнуть старую добрую дверь с жизнерадостным «приве-е-ет!», я решил проскользнуть внутрь с немного большими предосторожностями, чем планировалось.

Я вставил ключ в замок и прокрался в прихожую. Похоже, и сюда проникло заражение огурцами. Они торчали из карманов пальто на вешалке и балансировали на телефоне. Квартиру наполнял необычный овощной запах, и я сильно подозревал, что его источник имеет зеленый цвет и продолговатую форму.

Дверь в гостиную была закрыта. Я посмотрел на нее пристально и, отбросив осторожность, толкнул от души. Должно быть, ее недавно смазывали, потому что от моего толчка она распахнулась настежь, а я застыл на месте, пораженный сценой, открывшейся мне. В этот момент произошло сразу несколько событий.

Первое: сэр Родерик Глоссоп, выдающийся специалист по нервам, поднялся из кресла и указал на меня.

— Ненормальный! — вскричал он с выражением истинной страсти на лице. — Хватайте его!

Второе: Пенни завизжала.

Третье: Бинго, с необыкновенно элегантной повязкой на глазу, в которой он был похож на пирата, и с рукой на перевязи, скакнул вперед, заслонив собой Пенни, и, поскользнувшись на огурце, повалился в кучу этих проклятых овощей, немного напоминавших груды поверженных врагов, которыми скандально прославились викинги.

Четврертое: Дживс почтительно материализовался с подносом и очень вежливо спросил:

— Сэндвич с огурцом, сэр?

Но прежде чем я успел осознать все эти тревожные события, произошло Пятое и, можно сказать, вывело меня со сцены. Бинго поднялся из кучи раздавленных огурцов и с мстительным выражением ударил меня в лицо так сильно, что я оказался не в состоянии осознавать что бы то ни было.

***

— Послушай, Дживс, опасность уже миновала? — невнятно пробормотал я, когда мир вернулся в некое подобие фокуса. Черепушка болела, а вскоре и спина присоединилась к претензиям. Я понял, что прислонен к стенке в прихожей. И почувствовал, что стенка жесткая. Набивки ей явно не хватало. Да и полу тоже.

— Наши гости ушли, если вы спрашивали об этом, сэр, — сказал Дживс, возникнув в поле зрения. Он стоял передо мной на коленях, поддерживал мой подбородок и поворачивал мне голову из стороны в сторону. Взгляд у него был очень пронизывающий. Он испустил небольшой вздох и обернулся к миске с водой и тряпке рядом с ним.

— Я должен принести извинения, сэр. Я никак не предполагал, что мистер Литтл ударит вас так сильно.

Он очень осторожно вытер мне уголок рта. Стало больно, и тряпка слегка порозовела. Комната — вернее, прихожая — завертелась, и Дживсу пришлось подхватить меня, чтобы я не сполз вбок.

— Так ты знал, что он собирается мне врезать? — спросил я, когда немного определился в пространстве. Это должно было прозвучать властно и обвиняюще, но вышло немного жалко. Как у кудрявого малыша, которому не дали его мишку.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, сэр, — он снова вытер мне лицо. Щека ужасно болела, но руки Дживса действовали деликатно, а ткань была теплой и мягкой.

— Ты не мог бы объяснить? — наконец проговорил я, когда он сделал перерыв, чтобы ополоснуть тряпку. — Признаюсь, мне не вполне ясны все детали плана. Это был сэр Родерик? И почему я окружен овощами?

— Cucumis sativus, более известный как огурец, на самом деле фрукт, сэр, — рассеянно ответил Дживс, продолжая протирать вустеровскую физиономию. — Есть три разновидности: для нарезки, для маринования и сорт «бюрплесс», или «без отрыжки», и….

— Избавь меня от истории огурцов, Дживс, — сказал я. И добавил:— Фрукт?

Дживс снова сделал паузу в вытирании.

— Да, сэр.

— Странно. И «без отрыжки»… Боюсь даже представить рыгающий огурец, — я попытался взять себя в руки. — Но это неважно, Дживс. Я все еще ничего не понимаю.

Дживс отжал тряпку и снова прижал ее к вустеровской скуле. Это очень успокаивало.

— Так случилось, сэр, что бывшая барышня мистера Литтла…

— Сьюзен? — прервал я. — Официантка?

Я решил, что лучше это прояснить, учитывая, сколько молодых леди можно было назвать бывшими барышнями Бинго.

— Да, сэр, мисс Смит. Так случилось, что эта юная леди была в теплых отношениях с одним моим знакомым из «Юного Ганимеда». Это молодой лакей, сэр. Они поссорились, и я, по просьбе молодого человека, помог им помириться.

— Это ведь еще не вся история, Дживс, — многозначительно сказал я.

Он придвинулся, и я почувствовал теплые пальцы на моей щеке.

— Нет, сэр. Я решил, что лучше подойти к примирению мистера Литтла и леди Пенелопы с двух сторон. Во-первых, было важно очистить мистера Литтла от обвинений в том, что он столкнул леди в озеро.

— Проклятье! — воскликнул я. — Об этом я и забыл. Это было непросто, а?

— Нет, сэр. Я просто принял во внимание психологию индивидуума. Леди Пенелопа открыла вам, что все еще испытывает нежные чувства к мистеру Литтлу, и я предложил мистеру Литтлу заявить, что на него напал вор, который и столкнул с моста леди Пенелопу, чтобы избавиться от возможного свидетеля нападения. Чтобы добавить необходимую правдоподобность, я обеспечил мистера Литтла повязкой на глаз и на руку.

— Выглядел он точь-в-точь как преступник, когда дал мне в глаз, — пробурчал я.

— Могу только еще раз извиниться, сэр. Мне показалось уместным, чтобы мистер Литтл пришел к вам домой и обвинил вас в том, что вы украли любовь всей его жизни. Леди была очень тронута этим проявлением собственнической ревности.

— О боже, — сказал я, потрясенный могучим разумом Дживса. — Ну что ж, никто не может сказать, что Вустер побоялся помочь другу, как бы это ни было болезненно. И, кажется, наступил счастливый конец для всех участников. Но я не понимаю, при чем тут огурцы. И почему здесь рыскал сэр Родерик, готовый запеленать меня в старую добрую смирительную рубашку. Неужели я снова в опасности, и вся Метрополия считает меня буйнопомешанным!

Дживс бросил тряпку в миску, но не ушел.

— Я подумал, что это не лишняя предосторожность, сэр. Дворецкий Глоссопов рассказал мне, сэр, что леди Гонория на днях разорвала помолвку.

— О господи! — догадался я. — И она была готова снова подцепить Вустера?

Я был на волосок от гибели. Гонория принадлежала к той когорте женщин, которые думают, что Бертрам только тем и развлекается, что чахнет по ним, готовый бежать с ними к алтарю, как только заметит, что их сердце свободно.

— Надеюсь, вы простите мне расходы, сэр, но я заказал доставку грузовика с огурцами на дом сэру Родерику. Не сомневаюсь, что он встревожился, когда пришел сюда требовать объяснений, увидев, как сильна ваша любовь к этому продукту. Он и молодая леди очень оживленно обсуждали это, когда их прервал мистер Литтл, сэр.

— Признаюсь, даже я немного встревожился, когда пришел домой и увидел всю эту зелень, Дживс, — сказал я. — Но ты чертов гений, и мне не следует об этом забывать.

— Спасибо, сэр. Я стремлюсь услужить вам.

— И ты придумал весь этот план совсем без помощи рыбы?

— Да, сэр. Честно говоря, я не слишком люблю рыбу.

В изумлении я потряс черепушкой и застонал, потому что прихожая сразу расфокусировалась.

— Напомни мне серьезно поговорить об этом с Бинго, Дживс, — слабым голосом пробормотал я.

— Да, сэр. Думаю, вам будет удобнее на диване, если вы можете двигаться. Разрешите помочь вам.

— Вира помалу! — скомандовал я, слабо взмахнув рукой.

Дживс подхватил меня подмышки и, преодолев некоторые шатания и колебания, сумел поставить на ноги. К несчастью, как только я встал на свои старые подпорки, мозг решил, что не особенно хочет поддерживать мой гибкий стан вертикально. Я повалился влево, и Дживс, проявив быстрые рефлексы букмекера, заметившего игрока, который ему должен, ринулся вправо и поймал меня прежде, чем я обрушился на пол.

Он крепко обхватил меня руками и прижал к себе, а я чувствовал в голове необыкновенную легкость. Может, потому что голова у меня и так пустая. Может быть. Я чувствовал, как бьется его сердце и как его волосы пахнут мылом, которым он обычно моет голову.

Что-то длинное и твердое прижалось к моему бедру. Я сглотнул комок в горле и постарался сказать как можно более легкомысленно:

— Эй, Дживс, это огурец у тебя в кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть?

Дживс смешно пыхтел мне в шею и очень осторожно пытался протолкнуть вустеровский корпус в гостиную.

— Я всегда рад видеть вас, сэр, — вполне серьезно ответил он.

Я снова сглотнул.

К тому моменту, как мы добрались до дивана, я чувствовал, что мне совсем не хочется отпускать Дживса. К тому же я знал, что сейчас я не совсем в здравом рассудке.

— Послушай, Дживс, — начал я.

Дживс выпутался из моих рук.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но я должен вызвать доктора. Могу я оставить вас на минуту, чтобы позвонить по телефону?

Я откинулся на подушки.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не оставлял меня, старина, — прошептал я, — но если так нужно…

Словно сквозь туман, я увидел на физиономии Дживса очень странное выражение.

— Только на минуту, сэр. Я скоро вернусь.

— Хорошо, Дживс, — сказал я и махнул рукой, но даже от этого движения комната завертелась быстрее, так что я закрыл глаза и постарался не вращаться.

 

***

Судя по всему, это было сотрясение мозга. Весь день я чувствовал себя довольно необычно — как будто плыл по волнам, а потом еще два дня было ощущение, что, если я буду двигаться слишком быстро, у меня отвалится голова. Все это время я категорически не мог серьезно обдумать, что произошло, потому что как только я делал такую попытку, моя черепушка начинала гудеть еще сильнее. Дживс был, как всегда, идеальным образцом вида «камердинер великолепный», и, казалось, еще тише, чем обычно, передвигался по квартире, чтобы положить мне на лоб прохладную фланель или принести мне целительный напиток.

Мне даже пару раз показалось, когда я проснулся посреди ночи, что он сидит без пиджака у моей постели, наблюдая за мной, но по утрам он выглядел таким свежим и хорошо отдохнувшим, что я решил считать это приятным, но все-таки, к сожалению, сном.

На четвертый день Бинго пробрался в спальню старого больного Вустера, выглядел он очень подозрительно и прятался за огромным букетом цветов размером с его голову.

— Ты это мне принес? — спросил я, когда мне надоело разглядывать цветы вместо его лица.

Он выглянул из-за букета, на его физиономии было ясно написано смущение.

— Это?.. Ах, это! — Он как будто только сейчас вспомнил, что у него в руках. — Нет, это для… для…

— Для Пенни, — прищурился я.

— А, — сказал он, — что касается этого, старина… вообще-то они не столько для Пенни, сколько… — на его лице появилось мерзкое выражение, совсем как у надутой лягушки, — для Лидии, — благоговейно закончил он.

— Кто такая Лидия? — безнадежно спросил я.

— О Берти, она богиня в человеческом теле. Ангел. Я только раз взглянул на нее, и…

— А как же Пенни?

Он заморгал.

— Кто? Ах, Пенни! Мы, конечно, расстались друзьями. Но Лидия, Берти! Ты никогда не встречал таких глаз, такой кожи, таких волос!..

Я закрыл глаза и отдался течению.

Когда он ушел, я позвал Дживса.

— Угадай, что случилось, Дживс.

— У мистера Литтла новая молодая леди, сэр? — предположил он, витая над кроватью и глядя на меня с выражением, означающим, что он хочет убедиться, что его м. г. не собирается снова завалиться набок.

— Как ты узнал? — изумился я, позволяя ему пощупать мой лоб.

— Я немного разбираюсь в психологии мистера Литтла, сэр, — сказал он. — Если вы помните, сэр, несколько дней назад я говорил, что, хотя мистер Литтл любит пылко, он не всегда постоянен в своих привязанностях.

— Похоже, ты прав, Дживс! — Ужасная мысль поразила меня. — Как ты думаешь, Пенни не захочет, чтобы я поддержал ее и возместил ее утрату?

Дживс деликатно кашлянул.

— Думаю вероятность невелика, сэр. Вспомните огурцы.

Я издал вздох облегчения.

— Слава господу за это. Знаешь, не могу вообразить ничего более приятного, чем представлять, как мы с тобой будем жить вдвоем в обозримом будущем, а, Дживс?

И снова на лице Дживса появилось это странное выражение, и я решил спросить:

— А почему ты вообще решил, что мне нужно жениться на Пенни? Не могу понять твои мотивы, старина.

Мгновение он был неестественно неподвижен, а потом расслабился, как будто принял какое-то решение. Он взглянул на меня так, что у меня язык прилип к нёбу и все внутренности затрепетали, как только что пойманная рыба.

— Можно мне сесть, сэр?

Я похлопал по кровати и постарался отлепить язык от нёба.

— Садись, конечно.

Он сел не совсем лицом ко мне, с очень прямой спиной.

— И могу ли я говорить откровенно?

— Как всегда, — ответил я, и желудок у меня немного скрутило.

— Я начал задаваться вопросом, сэр, относительно предмета нашего разговора, произошедшего некоторое время назад… — Он немного посмотрел вдаль, а потом продолжил странным тоном: — Я начал задаваться вопросом, так ли уж невероятно, что предмет моей привязанности ответит на мои чувства.

Я прочистил горло.

— А что, вероятно, Дживс?

— Да, сэр. Прошу прощения за бесцеремонность, могу ли я предложить вам заключить соглашение, сэр? Думаю, вы найдете его удовлетворительным для нас обоих.

— Это очень интересно, то, что ты говоришь, — сказал я, сердце у меня так и колотилось. — Продолжай старина.

— Я все еще не решаюсь говорить откровенно, — не решался Дживс. А потом в совершенно недживсовой манере перешел к сути дела.

— Я вижу, что леди Пенелопа не может сделать вас счастливым, но я могу назвать того, кто вам подойдет.

Черепушка у меня кружилась.

— Вот оно как! — сказал я, стараясь не выдать сомнений. Что-то ужасное творилось с вустеровскими внутренностями. — И кто бы это мог быть?

Дживс очень крепко сцепил руки, глядя скорее на стену, чем на меня.

— Это я, сэр.

У меня было такое чувство, что мы строили это много дней, месяцев — да что там, лет! — из маленьких кусочков. Как детская головоломка из двух частей, которую только идиот Бертрам не может собрать. И все равно для меня это оказалось потрясением. Вот почему вместо того, чтобы прижать его к груди, я нервно рассмеялся и сказал в довольно идиотской манере:

— Но послушай, Дживс, у тебя же нет действующих органов для вынашивания детей, а?

Дживс помолчал.

— Нет, сэр.

Я вскочил.

— И моей древней тетушке это не слишком бы понравилось.

К нему вернулось присутствие духа.

— Вряд ли нужно рассказывать ей, сэр.

Мне сдавило горло.

— Но… послушай… э-э… — я теребил воротник пижамы, внезапно он начал давить. — А как же… э-э… любовь?

Дживс так сильно стиснул пальцы, что костяшки побелели.

— Я не думаю, что у вас будут какие-либо жалобы, — очень тихо ответил он.

— Но… но… — мысли у меня так скакали, что я никак не мог привести их в порядок.

Пока я пытался заставить мои старые мозговые клетки придумать какую-нибудь глубокомысленную фразу, повисло неловкое молчание. Я имею в виду, это очень неловко — разговаривать с таким уверенным в себе и переполненным умом человеком, как Дживс. Не мог же я начать восхищаться его профилем, а? И вряд ли он отнесется благосклонно, если я назову его кроликом моей мечты или пушистым барашком, как любят ввернуть в разговор женщины, когда хотят намекнуть, что было бы неплохо получить немножко внимания от Бертрама.

К сожалению, мое молчание произвело отрицательный эффект.

— Я вижу, что мои слова были неуместны, — чопорно сказал Дживс. — Приношу свои извинения. Пожалуйста, считайте, что моя отставка вступает в силу немедленно. Я пойду в свою комнату паковать вещи.

Он поднялся, как старик, и сделал шаг к двери.

Никогда не позволяйте говорить, что Вустеру не хватает мужества, даже если ему не хватает подходящих слов. Вскочить с постели и схватить его за руку было делом одной секунды.

— О! Я… э-э… послушай, Дживс! — убедительно заявил я, когда он остановился, повернулся немного и уставился прямо в вустеровское ухо.

Снова тишина. Я видел, как поднималась и опадала его грудь с быстрыми неглубокими вздохами.

Я решил, что энергичный напор поможет немного привести в порядок мои старые нервы.

— Какая еще отставка! Это полная чепуха! Я решительно против, старина.

Дживс ничего не ответил, просто стоял столбом. Я видел, что нужны более сильные слова. А также более сильные действия. Я пробудил в себе своего внутреннего голливудского героя. Надо сказать, очень нелегко пробудить в себе голливудского героя, когда ты одет в бледно-розовую пижаму, но я очень постарался. Я воскликнул: «Поди сюда, Дживс!» и проделал старый добрый маневр прижимания к груди, и теперь мне оставалось только надеяться на лучшее.

Если в кинофильме человек прижимает кого-то к груди, то так и заканчивается тем, что он прижимает свою любовь, так сказать, к груди. Но в этот раз получилось немного иначе. Дживс вздрогнул и обернулся, как будто пораженный в самое сердце, и вместо объятий у нас получилось столкновение, он ткнул носом мне в глаз, а я врезался зубами в его щеку. Мы одновременно испустили крик боли и отшатнулись друг от друга.

Когда из глаза у меня перестали литься слезы и я снова смог видеть, я глубоко вздохнул.

— Вот тебе и романтика! — пробурчал я.

— Романтика, сэр? — смущенно ответил Дживс, держась за щеку.

— Признаюсь, я представлял себе это несколько иначе, — мрачно сказал я.

— О, — сказал Дживс и шагнул ко мне.

Мои глаза широко раскрылись А в его глазах плясали смешинки, но под ними было еще что-то. Нечто темное и пылкое.

— Больше похоже на это, сэр? — И он сжал меня в объятиях, его пальцы скользнули по моему затылку и зарылись в волосы, а он склонился ко мне и очень-очень нежно прижал губы к моим губам.

Каждый волосок у меня на шее встал дыбом.

Я откашлялся.

— А. Да. Именно так.

— Хотите повторить этот маневр, сэр? — спросил он, отпустив меня и шагнув назад.

Я пристально посмотрел на него.

— Только если ты перестанешь звать меня сэр и начнешь звать Берти.

Его щеки порозовели.

— Вряд ли я смогу.

— Бертрам? — предложил я.

— Нет, сэр! — возразил он, краснея еще больше.

— Тогда осталось только одно — Берт, — сурово сказал я, наступая на него. — И чтобы ты знал, мне это нравится примерно так же, как если бы я звал тебя Редж.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но я сделал еще один шаг и снова обнял его, так что он оставил это безнадежное дело. Потому что, рад сообщить, эта попытка оказалась куда более успешной, он размяк в моих объятиях, а у меня кружилась голова, но на этот раз по правильной причине.

— Я подумал, сэр, что… — начал Дживс, когда мы, немного задыхаясь, разъединились.

— Берти, — напомнил я. — И прекрати это. Это просто невежливо — думать в такой момент.

Он очень нежно улыбнулся мне.

— Прошу прощения. Я только хочу сказать, что философ Генри Дэвид Торо однажды очень удачно заметил, что…

— Нет, Реджи, — сказал я, пробуя это имя на язык. — Ничего такого ты не хочешь. Ты собираешься еще раз поцеловать меня.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — весело ответил он и так и сделал.

 

————————

**Author's Note:**

> * Цитата из «Короля Лира».
> 
> ** Цитата из стихотворения А. Дугласа «Две любви», в котором однополые отношения именуются «любовью, которая не смеет назвать своё имя» (англ. the love that dare not speak its name).
> 
> *** Ремарка из «Зимней сказки» Шекспира: «убегает, преследуемый медведем» (Exit, pursued by a bear).
> 
> **** Искаженная цитата из Нового завета 1 Коринфянам 15:55


End file.
